El amor de mi vida
by Nataly -HIJA DE DIOS
Summary: Bella es una chica que canta en su pueblo, en uno de sus conciertos conoce a Edward, un chico que también canta, ellos se enamoran, pero no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos… Drama, Romance, Tristeza esta historia es la que has esperado siempre, no dudes en leerla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es completamente mia, que la disfruten ;)
1. Inicio de una bella historia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia y cualquier personaje nuevo son de mi autoria.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Aghh una mañana horrible basta para comenzar un día pésimo, y digo horrible porque en el pueblo donde vivo siempre llueve, es raro ver un día soleado...

Ohh lo siento, mi nombre es Isabella... Isabella Swan (pero prefiero que me digan Bella), tengo 15 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, junto con mis padres Charlie y Renee, como iba diciendo hoy no es uno de mis mejores días, claro que me gusta lo que voy a hacer pero... no aquí. Yo adoro la música, mejor dicho la amo y hoy me toca cantar en una pequeña celebración de la navidad... en mi barrio.

Yo sueño con cantar algún día en un gran escenario lleno de personas, que todos en la calle me reconozcan, me pidan autógrafos, me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo dando conciertos... pero basta, son solo sueños y hoy me toca cantar ante unas pocas personas, mis vecinos, pero como dice Charlie, "Todos debemos empezar desde abajo".

Charlie también canta pero dejo su sueño al tener que mantener una familia y desde que se casó con Renee ha trabajado como jefe de policías del pueblo.

-Bella apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde.-Me urgió mi madre.  
-Ya voy ma'- mi madre es de las típicas mujeres puntuales que les gusta estar en un evento una hora antes, de ahí que yo nunca he llegado tarde al colegio.

Me resigne a lo que se me avecinaba y me fui a duchar. El agua fría hizo que se relajaran mis músculos así que salí más calmada del baño, mi madre siempre me coordina, así que me vestí como ella me pidió. Me puse una blusa gris, unos jeans azules y una casaca marrón pero lo que más me apenaba era el gorrito rojo navideño, que vergüenza iba a pasar ese día, me cogí mi pelo castaño en una cola y salí.

Mi madre ya se había ido, como dije no le gusta llegar tarde, así que me fui con mi padre y mi hermano, ¿No lo mencioné? pues si tengo un hermano llamado Seth, nos fuimos y que creen para rematar mi día llegamos muy temprano, Pff y bien... prepararme para mi presentación.

-¿Lista para deleitarnos?-dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí.  
-¡Oh Garrett!-lo abracé, Garrett era mi mejor amigo en el barrio desde que tenía memoria- pues si ya sabes que esto no es nuevo para mí.  
-Ajá, señorita famosa, me das tu autógrafo.  
-Ay Garrett no estoy para bromas.-le dije un poco enojada.  
-Relájate Bella, es solo una fiesta y estoy seguro que desde hoy cambiara tu vida.-me sonrió  
-Bueno gran Garrett, te haré caso y me divertiré.  
-Así me gusta y ya casi te toca así que alístate.-dijo  
-Sí Garrett y gracias por levantarme el ánimo.  
-Para eso estamos los amigos Bella.

-Bien... me escuchan-mi madre como era la encargada de la fiesta ella decía los números que participarían- Ok Gracias por venir hoy a compartir con nosotros de esta reunión que es organizada con el propósito de homenajear a los más pequeños en navidad, no se aburrirán lo prometo jejej, y como primer número tendremos a Bella, mi hija, quien nos deleitara con un par de canciones.

Subí al escenario mientras todos aplaudían.

-Hola, que tal soy Bella y ahora con ustedes la canción "Hoy ya me voy" espero que les guste- le hice una señal a mi amiga Kate quien era la encargada del audio y empezó a sonar la melodía de la primera canción. Cuando acabe de cantar todos me aplaudían pidiendo que cante otra canción.  
-Muchas gracias por su apoyo-sonreí- y con gusto cantare otra para ustedes.- Le hice de nuevo la señal a Kate, y esta vez fue una canción de La oreja de Van Gogh.

De nuevo todos me animaron pero como no había ensayado otra canción baje del escenario.

-Bien y esa fue mi hermosa hija Bella espero que les haya gustado- anunció mi madre- y continuando...

-Wow Bella te pasaste estuviste genial -me felicito Garrett, Kate también estaba.  
-Sí Bella cantas hermoso  
-Gracias chicos.

Tenía la sensación de que me miraban, pero pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías.  
-Ehh chicos... ¿me disculpan? voy a dejar este cd a casa y regreso ¿sí?  
-claro Bells aquí te esperamos

Así que me fui a casa y regrese a divertirme con mis amigos…

**Hola este es el primer cap. que subo de esta magnífica historia, ya la subí a mi cuenta de Facebook y a otra de FF que se me eliminó, y les gusto a muchas personas, espero que también sea de su agrado , espero sus Reviews gracias por leer, hasta la próxima ;)**


	2. Hoy te vi por primera vez

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia y algunos personajes nuevos son de mi autoría :)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Una tarde de un día lluvioso, como cualquier otro día típico de Forks, bueno eso pensaba hasta ese momento, Salí a hacer deporte con mis amigos, cerca de mi casa.

-Edward, ¿y si mejor nos vamos a jugar a la otra cancha?

-No, tu sabes que ya estamos adaptados a este lugar además pueden llegar los Vulturi y nos desplazaran de ahí- los Vulturis son una especie de grupo juvenil que nos hacen la vida imposible a todos los jóvenes del barrio.

-Ahhhhyyyyy la nena tiene miedo de encontrarse con cuatro chicos que le peguen.-me retaron

-Por favor Nahuel, yo no le tengo miedo a nadie,solo quiero evitarnos problemas, pero si tanto quieres ir, vamos.

Después de discutir, nos decidimos ir a la otra cancha. Y por cierto, yo soy Edward Cullen, y vivo aquí en un barrio sin novedades esperando encontrar a alguien que me sepa alegrar la vida.

Al llegar a la otra cancha vimos a una multitud que rodeaba algo o alguien, pero como no soy curioso, no me acerque y me dispuse a jugar.

De pronto escuché, una melodía que provenía entre tanto escándalo, era como un ángel que había caído del cielo para engalanarnos con su suave y aterciopelada voz.

Me acerque para ver quién era, y como dije era un ángel, una hermosa chica deleitaba a todos los presentes con una perfecta melodía que parecía como de un hada, una preciosa chica de cabello castaño, pálida, era tan blanca que su piel parecía nieve recién caída, vestía de una manera perfecta a su persona.

Me encontré con un chico que al parecer conocía a la señorita, creo que se llamaba Demetri.

-Hola disculpa, ¿tú la conoces?-le pregunté  
-Ehh sí, es hija de mi madrina Renee.-respondió  
-¿Y cómo se llama?  
-mmm… creo que Bella.-dijo con indiferencia  
-¿no te llevas bien con ella?-pregunté  
-no, es que casi no nos hablamos.-dijo  
-Ahh ¿y sabes dónde vive?  
-Sí, vive empezando la calle, en una casa blanca.-el chico parecía estar aburrido  
-¿y cuántos años tiene?  
-tiene como... 15 creo...  
-¿y estudia?  
-Disculpa... ¿es una entrevista?-lo miré fijamente- Sí, sí estudia, en el instituto de Forks.-creo que lo desesperaba con mis preguntas pero quería saber todo de ella.  
-Y ella siempre canta sola o canta con alguien más?  
-Desde que la conozco, siempre canta sola.

De ahí mi bella princesa dejo de cantar y estaba conversando con una chica y un chico luego se fue a su casa, llevando un disco en sus manos, la quede viendo hasta que su figura perfecta se perdió de mi vista.

Al no verla más, me dispuse a seguir jugando con mis amigos.

En la noche mi mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica, en sus ojos chocolate, en su boca de fresa, en su piel tan pálida y su cabello del mismo tono de sus ojos... un momento, porque pensaba todo esto… **¡NO EDWARD NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR!**

* * *

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
bendita la coincidencia.  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual  
ahí bendita sea tu presencia.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
y de quitarme esta soledad de mi ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba  
y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos  
en el camino y de quitarme  
esta soledad de mi divina de esta suerte,  
del buen tino,  
de encontrarte justo ahí,  
en medio del camino.  
Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,  
llevarte mi soledad  
y coincidir en mi destino,Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada (Bendita tu luz-Maná ft Juan Luis Guerra)_

* * *

**Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste no les cuesta nada dejar Reviews, se los agradecería de todo corazon bye, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima…**


	3. Investigaciones y buenas noticias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, que la disfruten :)**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

No había pasado un día que no pensara en aquella chica, en Bella, y eso que ya habían pasado 3 meses.

Había preguntado por todo el barrio, a todos los chicos, pero ninguno sabia más allá de su nombre, al parecer Bella era reservada. Hasta que un día en la cancha en donde juego vóley obtuve lo que necesitaba...

-¡Que hay McKensie!- saludé a Stefan, hicimos nuestro saludo de manos.  
-¡Que hay Cullen!  
-Averiguando sobre una chica, ¿tú sabes algo sobre Bella la hija del jefe Swan?, o sea te pregunto porque vive cerca de tu casa.  
-mmm ¿la que canta?-preguntó  
-Si si ella-le dije ansioso.  
-Pues casi no ella no sale de su casa, su mamá si es bien diferente es buena amiga de mi mamá y según sé es una hija modelo, porque en lugar de salir a divertirse prefiere leer, de ahí no sé nada mas Cullen, pregúntale a Garrett, tengo entendido que son buenos amigos.-dijo señalando al chico flacucho que vi ese día hablando con Bella.  
-Ahh ok gracias Stefan nos vemos.  
-Nos vemos Cullen.

Fui a donde estaba el tal Garrett, casi no lo conocía porque era tirado a niño rico, pero como siempre había pedido jugar en mi equipo, esta era mi oportunidad.

-¡Que hay Garrett!- le dije tendiéndole la mano en modo de saludo.  
-¿Como estas Cullen?-dijo devolviéndome el saludo.  
\- más o menos, oye tú has querido jugar en mi equipo de vóley ¿verdad?-pregunté sabiendo la respuesta  
-Sí Cullen, es que me gusta el deporte pero no me dejan jugar si no estoy en un equipo.  
-Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad te dejare jugar hoy una ronda, y si te desenvuelves bien te dejare en mi equipo- le dije sabiendo que no se negaría.  
-¿En serio Cullen? Gracias broh'  
-De nada Garrett... oye y ¿donde vives? para irte a ver para los entrenamientos.-le pregunté  
-Pues... vivo en el principio de la calle en frente del jefe Swan.-dijo aún emocionado  
-Ahh pues que bien, ¿y no es desagradable vivir frente a un policía?-pregunté tratando de desviar el tema rápidamente.  
-No, de hecho me llevo muy bien con su hija y un poco con su hijo.-se encogió de hombros.  
-¿El jefe tiene una hija?-pregunte como si no supiera.  
-Sí, se llama Bella, aquí en el barrio es mi mejor amiga.-sonrió  
-mmm ¿y qué edad tiene Bella?-le pregunté  
-15, tal vez la conozcas ella canta.-dijo orgulloso de su amiga.  
-Ahh ¿es la chica que canto para navidad?-dije aun fingiendo.  
-Sí, la misma.-respondió Garrett.  
-Canta hermoso.-mencioné  
-Sí, una vez tuve el placer de cantar con ella.-empecé a sentir envidia del chico.  
-Ah que bien ¿y ella canta sola siempre?  
-Bueno se podría decir que sí, pero cuando necesita un dueto siempre nos busca o a Kate o a mí.-dijo  
-mmm me encantaría hacer un dueto con ella.  
-¿Tu cantas Cullen?-preguntó con incredulidad en la vos  
-Sí, cantaba en un grupo pero me salí y quiero comenzar de nuevo.-dije  
-Ahh si quieres le digo a Bells sobre ti.-genial, esta era la frase que esperaba que dijera.  
-Seria genial Garrett- Wow este chico era súper con razón eran tan amigos- muchas gracias  
-De nada Cullen, y no hizo falta meter lo del partido para saber más sobre ella-sonrió cabizbajo.  
-¿Qué?-lo mire sorprendido al parecer se dio cuenta.  
-Sé que has averiguado sobre ella en estos tres meses-dijo  
-Ahh bueno sí, pero igual lo del equipo sigue en pie y da por hecho que ya eres un miembro.-le sonreí  
-Gracias Cullen.-me tendió la mano en modo de amistad  
-Gracias a ti.-le devolví el gesto.

Genial ahora sabia de Bella, y Garrett le diría de mí, ahora solo falta visitarla.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la fiesta navideña y mi mamá seguía felicitándome, porque al parecer todo había sido un éxito.

Yo ya había conseguido un pequeño trabajo, era niñera de una bebe llamada Renesmee pero de cariño le decíamos Nessie, me gustaba este trabajo porque era en mi casa, mi familia y yo nos habíamos encariñado mucho con la niña.

Recién había hecho dormir a Nessie y estaba ayudando a mi mamá con unos trabajos de ella, cuando comento...

-Bells...  
-si ma'  
-Me llegaron rumores de que un chico te está buscando como billete de 500-dijo  
-¿Un chico?-pregunté  
-Si niña, así como te cuento.-dijo en tono confidencial  
-¿Y quién es?  
-Garrett...  
-¿Garrett?- le pregunte interrumpiéndola, que raro Garrett conoce mi casa me podría encontrar aquí..  
-Déjame terminar niña...-dijo- Garrett me dijo que un chico estaba preguntando por ti en la cancha de vóley.  
-¿Qué? ¿enserio? y ¿te dijo quién era?  
-El solo me dijo que es un tal Cullen.-respondió  
-mmm creo que no lo conozco.-dije  
-Yo tampoco lo conozco, pero ese chico le ha dicho a Garrett que en cualquier momento viene.  
-aaa y ¿para que será?-que raro ningún chico se había fijado en mi antes.  
-Pues según me dijo Garrett quiere hacer un dueto contigo.  
-Wow es grandioso-genial solo le gusto mi voz.

Quien será este chico Cullen, mmm no lo sé pero ya vendrá y lo conoceré, Renesmee me saco de mis pensamientos y la fui a ver.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que hable con Garrett, e intente hablar con Bella pero siempre se me interponía el trabajo. Hasta que un día me decidí, así que fui donde Stefan para que me acompañara, ya que él conocía a la señora Swan.

-Oye Cullen, primero vallamos donde Kate, tengo entendido que son bien amigas.-sugirió  
-Ok vallamos donde Kate.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña pero encantadora y Stefan toco el timbre, y salió una señora delgada y con pecas en el rostro.

-Buenos Días, ¿que se les ofrece?-preguntó con un leve acento italiano  
\- Buenos días señora, ¿se encuentra Kate?-dijo Stefan.  
-Sí, ya la llamo- dijo, entró a su casa y al instante salió una chica rubia muy linda, pero a mí mas me gustaban morenas.  
-Sí, ah hola Stefan.-lo saludo muy animada  
-Hola Kate aquí mi amigo quiere pedirte un favor.

La chica me miro y un pequeño sonrojo ilumino su rostro.

-¿sí?  
-Hola que tal, soy Edward y quería ver si me podrías acompañar a la casa de Bella.-le pedí  
-¿de Bella?  
-Si la hija del jefe-dije  
-Sí claro, te acompañaré, ¿Es algo personal?-preguntó  
-Lo que pasa es que quiero cantar con Bella y sé que eres muy amiga de ella.-le sonreí  
-Ok Edward, espera un momento le diré a mi mamá que saldré.- Esperamos 5 minutos y luego salió Kate.-Vamos...

Llegamos a la casa del jefe y Jane nos dijo que esperáramos afuera y ella entro, luego salió una señora, creo que era su mamá y detrás salió ella... mi preciosa Bella. Era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto y lo mejor era que no usaba maquillaje, era una belleza única.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Pasó una semana desde que mamá me dijo del tal Cullen, no le había preguntado a Garrett porque no lo había visto últimamente. Estaba cambiando de ropa a Nessie para que se duerma, y la arrulle hasta que se durmió, la deje en mi cama y salí a ver una película con mi hermano Seth.

Al rato entró Kate con una gran sonrisa...

-Bells ¡te tengo un notición!-me susurro.  
-¿Qué pasó? y ¿porque susurras?  
-Bueno es que afuera hay un chico que te busca y quiere hacer un dueto contigo ¡que emoción!- causaba gracia que mi amiga estaba mas emosionada que yo.  
-Debe ser el chico del que me hablo Garrett.-dije tranquilamente  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mi madre saliendo de su habitación.  
-Vecina Renee afuera buscan a su hija.-respondió Kate  
-¿Quien?-la curiosidad de mamá destilaba por sus poros  
-creo que es el tal Cullen-me encogí de hombros  
-Ahh vamos a ver.-dijo y la seguí a pocos pasos.

Salimos con mi mamá y con Jane y era verdad afuera había un chico, pero no era cualquier chico, era hermoso sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizadores y tenía el cabello de color bronce acompañado de una gorra, parecía un ángel.

-Buenos días jóvenes- dijo mi madre saludando ¿los? No me había percatado que Stefan un chico de la otra calle estaba junto a él.  
-Buenos días señora- dijo aquel ángel con una voz aterciopelada.-Soy Edward Cullen.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Renee Swan y ella es mi hija Isabella.-el me vio y me dedico una radiante sonrisa que hubiera hecho desmayar a cualquier chica.  
-Bella- corregí a mi madre- mucho gusto Edward.  
-El gusto es mio, bueno el motivo de mi visita es que quiero cantar con Bella, claro si tú quieres- dijo mientras me miraba.  
-Claro- le sonreí.  
-Y que música cantas?-le pregunto mi madre.  
-Rap romántico -respondió  
-mmm pero tú no cantas Rap ¿o si Bella?-mi mamá me estaba haciendo quedar mal.  
-No, pero puedo intentarlo.-dije  
-Perfecto.-me sonrió de nuevo el angel.  
\- ¿Cuando empezaran a ensayar?- pregunto mi madre.  
-¿Qué te parece el lunes?- me preguntó, mmm hoy era jueves así que lunes estaba bien.  
-Perfecto.-le sonreí  
-Ok entonces el lunes vengo a las 7 pm.-dijo  
-Si claro.  
-Bueno nos vemos, hasta el lunes, hasta luego señora, adiós Bella.-se despidió con la mano  
-Adiós- dijimos mi madre y yo mientras veíamos como se iba ese chico, Edward.

**Bella/Edward POV**

Wow, este ángel cambiaría mi vida.

* * *

_Todo cambio cuando te vi _

_de blanco y negro a color me converti_

_y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba _  
_fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada _  
_todo temblo dentro de mi _  
_el universo escribio que fueras para mi _  
_y fue tan facil quererte tanto _  
_algo que no imaginaba _  
_fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso _  
_y todo tuyo ya soy_

_antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor _  
_tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida _  
_antes que te ame mas escucha por favor _  
_dejame decir de que todo te di _  
_y no hay como explicar _  
_pero menos dudar _  
_simplemente asi lo senti _  
_cuando te vi_

_me sorprendio todo de ti _  
_de blanco y negro a color _  
_me converti _  
_se que no es facil decir te amo _  
_yo tampoco lo esperaba _  
_pero asi es el amor _  
_simplemente paso y _  
_todo tuyo ya soy (Todo cambió-Camila)_

* * *

**Bueno aqui está el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste gracias por leerla, Bye nos estamos leyendo ;)**


	4. El dia mas esperado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Si! Por fin era lunes, hay pero que digo me pongo ansiosa porque viene Edward, aunque debo admitirlo es hermoso, pero él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Deje dormida a Nessie en mi cama y fui a ver televisión con Seth, al rato llego Charlie al almuerzo y Renee empezó a servir la comida.

-Bells, Seth ¡a comer!-nos llamó  
-¡Vamos!-respondimos al unisono

Algo típico en mi familia es charlar, sobre todo durante la comida, así que Renee comenzó…

-Bella, no ha de haber dormido anoche pensando que Edward que vendrá a las 7pm- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
-¿Quien es Edwin?-preguntó papá.  
-'Edward'-dije recalcando el nombre- es un chico que quiere cantar conmigo.  
-¿Y porque no me habían dicho nada?-típico padre celoso.  
-Ay pues tal vez se nos olvidó-dijo Renee tranquilamente  
-mmm bueno.-Charlie término su comida-ya me voy, el deber me llama-le dio un beso a Renee y a Seth y a mí nos abrazó.  
-Adiós amor cuídate- le dijo Renee.  
-Ok y Bells... no pienses mucho en Edwin.-dijo bromeando  
-Es Edward papá.-repetí  
-como sea- dijo y se fue a la comisaría.

* * *

**POV Edward.**

No sé qué me causaba esta chica, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que la vería el Lunes, ese día no pude dormir, bueno todos los días no podía dormir, así que me puse a escribir una canción para ensayarla con Bella, al terminarla la ley y no sé de donde había sacado tantas palabras románticas.

Los días pasaron rápido, y había convencido a Demetri que me acompañara, como era el ahijado de la señora Swan tendría más entrada para ensayar en su casa, al final dijo que sí me apoyaba con la guitarra, también le dije a Eleazar, tenía entendido que tenía contactos, perfecto para contratos.

Ya eran las 5 pm del lunes y me empecé a arreglar, no podía ir vestido de cualquier manera.

* * *

**Bella POV**

La tarde paso rápido y como Nessie la mayoría del tiempo dormía estuve leyendo mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas". No me percate que ya eran las 6:45 pm, así que se me empezó a salir el corazón de la emoción.

-Bella, hija, ya venimos vamos a comprar para la cena-dijo Renee mientras salía con Charlie, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que papá estaba en casa.  
-Ok ma'-respondí

Apenas salieron escuche una voces afueras de la casa, era una voz inconfundible que solo un ángel podría tener, Edward. Pero no tocaron el timbre ni llamaron así que me fui a la habitación de mis padres ya que su ventana es polarizada, genial lo vería pero el a mí no.

Al rato llegaron mis padres…

-Oh Edward sí que eres puntual-le dijo mi madre.  
-jejej si señora, buenas noches.-dijo mi ángel, digo, Edward  
-déjame presentarte, Edward él es Charlie mi esposo, Charlie él es Edward.  
-Mucho gusto señor-Edward le tendió la mano.  
-Igualmente Edward- le devolvió el saludo, al menos no le dijo Edwin.  
-Hola madrina- oh no, Demetri, este chico no me caía nada bien era arrogante.  
-Hola hijo- le dijo mi madre mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Ehh y vino también Eleazar, un amigo, él se encargara de promocionarnos.-dijo Edward presentando aun chico alto de cabellos negros.  
-Ah que bien, pero pasen.-los invitó mamá.

Yo corrí a mi habitación no quería que me vieran de fisgona, al instante escuche que se llenaba la sala de la casa.

-Voy a ver a Bells debe estar en su habitación con Nessie y apuesto a que esta leyendo-se le notaba la vos de orgullo.-Sentí que se abrió mi puerta.-¿Bella?  
-Si ma'-contesté  
-Ven hija, ya llego Edward.-dijo sonriendo  
-ah si ya salgo.-dije levantándome de la cama y Nessie comenzó a llorar, como aun tenía 10 meses tuve que cogerla en mis brazos.

Salimos y ahí estaba Edward, con Eleazar y Demetri.

-Bella y su hija-dijo mamá, ella siempre decía que Nessie y yo nos parecíamos, y que yo la cuidaba tanto que parecía su mamá.

-Hola Bella-dijo con ¿un poco de tristeza en su vos?

-Hola Edward-respondí sonriendole-Hola…-dije como quien no sabía el nombre.

-Eleazar- dijo el chico moreno.  
-un gusto, Hola Demetri-saludé al ahijado de mamá.  
-Hola Isabella.-dijo petulante  
-Es muy linda tu hija, se parece a ti-dijo Edward en cuanto me senté.

-Gracias, pero no es mi hija, solamente la cuido, soy su niñera-dije

-Ah bueno-dijo mas calmado-Bella, ¿que te parece si empezamos?  
-Ok, como quieras.-dije

-Préstame a Nessie- dijo Seth y se la dí, como todos Seth amaba a esta niña.  
-Demetri tocará la guitarra.-informó  
-Sí, pero como aún no se, espero que mi padrino me enseñe- dijo Demetri mirando a Charlie.  
-Claro que si hijo.-respondió papá.  
-Se me olvido la pista instrumental- dijo Edward lamentándose- ahora regreso.-y diciendo esto salió.

Edward salió pero al segundo entró Garrett.

-Hola Bells-dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.  
-Hola Garrett, y ¿que haces aquí?-pregunté  
-¿Quieres que me valla?-hizo un puchero  
-No tonto quédate jaja.  
-Buenas noches- dijo dirigiéndose a todos.- y bien, he venido a ver como ensayan.  
-Genial, solo espera un momento que Edward fue a ver el instrumental a su casa.- le dije.  
-ok, pero ¿que te parece, calentar la vos?  
-Bien, me parece buena idea.-le sonreí  
-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció  
-Si claro.-y pusimos un karaoke de dúos y empezamos a cantar (En mi perfil la canción)

Cuando terminamos de cantar, sentí que alguien se aclaró la garganta, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward.

-Edward ya llegaste.-le sonreí, este chico me hacía sonreír a cada instante.  
-Sí, Wow Garrett no sabía que cantaras…-dijo Edward en tono desafiante, ¿acaso estaba celoso?  
-Sí canto, de hecho te lo dije el otro día.-dijo Garrett a la defensiva  
-Ah si ya recordé, bien Bella ¿comenzamos?-me sonrió  
-Si Edward.-dije  
-Bien primero anota el coro, esta canción la hice yo hace unos días.-mensionó  
-ok dime- empecé a anotar.

_"Tu el amor de mi vida_  
_Lo que siempre soñé_  
_El amor que esperaba_  
_Yo que tanto buscaba_  
_Y al fin te encontré"_

-Wow Edward esta hermoso.-lo felicité  
-Gracias Bella, ahora anota esto quiero que lo cantes, pero bajito como una voz de fondo debajo de la mía.-dijo  
-ok.

_"Yo te juro mi vida_  
_Que no me separare por ti_  
_Subiría hasta al cielo_  
_Y a Dios le pediré_  
_Que en cada aniversario_  
_la luna te baje_  
_y con cada estrella que hay en el cielo_  
_escriba tu nombre_  
_Te aseguro que voy_  
_a hacer hasta lo imposible_  
_para que esta felicidad dure por siempre_  
_dure por siempre"_

-Aww miren mi Bella se sonrojo- dijo mi madre, Edward solo sonrió- ¿y en que te inspiraste?  
-Ehh no sé solo salió y ya jejej.-respondió

Ensayamos hasta las 9pm y mi madre los invitó a cenar, como era tarde luego de la cena se fueron. Al rato yo también me fuí a dormir con Nessie, la cuidaba a tiempo completo de lunes a viernes, sus padres venían los fines de semana; no se que me sucedió pero esa noche no pude dormir...

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿que me has hecho? ¿Qué fue eso que sentí cuando te vi cantando con Garrett? ahhh bueno pero, sea lo que sea no me puedo enamorar de ti, no puedo corromper a tan precioso ángel.

* * *

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinuas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío  
Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja  
Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido  
Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas  
Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas  
Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instante y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido (Amo- Axel)_


	5. 5 La grabación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :)

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Con Edward ya llevábamos cuatro días ensayando, nos faltaban tres para grabar un demo y promocionarlo. Esa tarde fuimos a casa de Demetri a los ensayos, mi relación con él había mejorado, realmente era un chico muy simpático.

-Bella, tengo otra letra para otra canción ¿puedes anotarla?- me dijo Edward.  
-Si claro. Dime…-le respondí  
-ok anota…

_"Me haces falta_  
_Como la noche a las estrellas_  
_Me haces falta_  
_Como abeja sin miel_  
_Estoy muriendo_  
_Sin tu calor"_

_-_Está linda- le dije, este chico sí que sabía de letras.  
-Gracias Bella, bien ensayemos.-dijo mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa  
-Esperen chicos- interrumpió mi madre- ¿no creen que deben ponerle un nombre a su pequeño grupo?  
-Sí señora tiene razón- dijo Edward- Que les parece "Bellardtri"?  
-¿Qué? No, suena como a un personaje de Harry Potter.- le dije y Demetri concordó.  
-Ya se ya se, seven o'clock.-propuso Dem  
-¿Porque?-pregunto Edward.  
-Bueno porque siempre ensayamos a las 7.  
-No me gusta mucho-dijo Edward.-Bells tu turno.  
-mhm veamos... ¿Que tal eclipse?  
-¿Y por que Eclipse?-me preguntaron Edward y Demetri.  
-Bueno pues porque Eclipse es la fusión de la luna, el sol, y la tierra y nosotros fusionamos baladas, rap y a veces reggaetón.  
-Mmmm suena bien-dijo Edward sonriéndome.-Eclipse Music.  
-Sí- dijo Demetri.  
-Bien entonces nos quedamos con ese nombre.-afirmó Edward  
-sii.-dijimos Demetri y yo  
-Ok-continuó Edward- he averiguado y nos cobraran para el demo $90, o sea $30 por voz-Demetri cantaría conmigo los coros.  
-Auch… ¿tanto?- Le pregunté  
-Pues si eso cobran, ok pero no se preocupen yo pondré todo.-dijo Edward  
-¿Qué? Ni lo pienses Edward-dijo mi madre- nosotras pondremos la mitad.  
-No señora no se preocupe.-discutió  
-No es molestia hijo, además es nuestro deber. Además ¿que tal si no gastamos nada y solo hacemos una rifa para recoger el dinero?-propuso mamá.  
-Suena bien mamá-la apoyé  
-Sí señora.-acordó Edward

* * *

Llegó el domingo e hicimos la rifa, y recogimos $100, perfecto, nos alcanzaría y hasta sobrarían $10

* * *

Lunes en la mañana, día de la grabación, me vestí con una blusa rosa y unos shorts negros (Atuendo, en mi perfil). Edward llego a las 7am con Demetri, pero Demetri venía con… ¿ropa de dormir?

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Te olvidaste de vestirte?-me le burlé  
-No Bella, lo siento pero no cantare con ustedes.-dijo cabizbajo  
-¡Que! Pero como nos vas a hacer esto justo hoy, Demetri ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no cantarás?-le pregunte.  
-Lo siento Bella, pero no me gusta cantar, perdón- y diciendo esto se fue.  
-Ya Bella déjalo no podemos obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.- me dijo Edward.  
-Sí Edward, tienes razón-le sonreí.  
-Bien chicos, vámonos, no se acomplejen por Dem él es un buen chico.-dijo mi mamá saliendo con una muy linda Nessie.  
-Sí vamos.

Fuimos a un edificio y subimos hasta el 4to piso Edward toco la puerta y salió un hombre gordo y moreno  
-¿Sí?-dijo el hombre  
-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen, ¿se acuerda de mí?  
-¡Oh claro! como no acordarme, ¿tu eres el chico que canta en Denali's con Alec y Felix ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Edward.-Pasen.  
-Bueno cantaba- dijo mientras entrabamos a un estudio de grabación hermoso (Ver foto en mi perfil)-me separe de ellos hace unos pocos meses. Pero ahora estoy cantando con ella-dijo mientras me señalaba.  
-Ahh que bien y usted ¿como se llama Señorita?-me pregunto.  
-Bella Swan.-dije  
-Bien Bella ¿ya habías grabado antes?  
-No nunca-admití.  
-Ok mira, cuando estés grabando, intenta hacer el menor ruido posible ¿si? o sea me refiero a respiración y eso.-aconsejó  
-Ok señor.  
-Dime E.J-me sonrió.- Bien Edward ¿trajiste la pista?  
-Sí E.J aquí esta-le dijo mientras le entregaba un cd.  
-Ok, primero ve tú y después ira ella.-le dijo  
-Sí-le dijo Edward mientras entraba a una cabina cerrada.

Edward empezó a cantar mientras yo solo lo escuchaba por la computadora, luego fue mi turno, fue genial grabar, Edward desde afuera me sonreía, casi me trabo en la canción pero logre reponerme. Cuando termine de cantar salí de la cabina.

-Bien, escúchenla chicos ¿que tal quedo?-nos preguntó  
-Wow quedo genial-dije cuando termino la canción (En mi perfil está la canción)  
-Sí, fantástica-dijo Edward- ahora solo falta que la cojan en las radios, pero de eso se encargara Eleazar.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Era un hecho, por Bella sentía algo mas que simpatía y amistad, cuando la vi esta mañana cantando en esa cabina, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quería decirle que esta canción la hice pensando en ella, pero sabía que Bella solo me quería como un amigo, pero... me tendré que conformar con su amistad ahhh que me has hecho ángel...

* * *

_Es una obsesión, _  
_Platónico este amor, _  
_He perdido la razón, _  
_Cupido me flecho, _  
_La vida no me pertenece, _  
_Y él se aprovechó, _  
_Y el control de mis sentidos, _  
_Hoy no los tengo yo,_

_Puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que, _  
_He conocido el cielo, Pues mi cielo eres tú._

_Yo solamente quiero cantarle a ella_

_Quiero cantarle a ella, _  
_La que me encanta, _  
_Dios mío dígame, _  
_Que le puso a esa mujer, _  
_Que me hace estremecer, _  
_Cuanto me encanta, _  
_Mi corazón le hace poemas, _  
_Y mi mente sin control, _  
_Solo piensa en ella, a ella, _  
_Cuanto me encanta, _  
_Amarla es un placer, _  
_Protegerla es mi deber, _  
_Y yo no quiero otro querer, _  
_Ella me calma, _  
_Soluciona mis problemas, _  
_Con esa linda manera, _  
_Que tiene solamente ella._

_Tal vez sea una ilusión, _  
_Tal vez sea una obsesión, _  
_De sus pies al caminar, _  
_Me he llegado a enamorar, _  
_De sus labios al besar, _  
_De su pelo y su mirar, _  
_Con su hermosa ingenuidad, _  
_Me lleva a un mundo celestial._

_De ti mi amor, _  
_Me enamore, _  
_Contigo amor, _  
_Amanecer._

_Quiero cantarle a ella, _  
_La que me encanta, _  
_Dios mío dígame, _  
_Que le puso a esa mujer, _  
_Que me hace estremecer, _  
_Cuanto me encanta, _  
_Mi corazón le hace poemas, _  
_Y mi mente sin control, _  
_Solo piensa en ella, a ella, _  
_Cuanto me encanta, _  
_Amarla es un placer, _  
_Protegerla es mi deber, _  
_Y yo no quiero otro querer, _  
_Ella me calma, _  
_Soluciona mis problemas, _  
_Con esa linda manera, _  
_Que tiene solamente ella._

_Tanto, yo te quiero tanto, _  
_Tanto es demasiado, _  
_Demasiado es Siempre, _  
_Siempre pensar en ti,_

_Eres lo anhelado, _  
_Que yo había soñado, _  
_Y ahora que te tengo, _  
_No quiero dejarte ir,_

_Cuanto me encanta_

_Te tengo que decir que conocí el amor, _  
_Y a este corazón se le acabo el temor,_

_De volverse a enamorar, _  
_A ilusionar, _  
_Porque vale la pena amor por ti llorar,_

_Hoy tengo que decir que conocí el amor _  
_Y a este corazón se le acabo el temor_

_Se le acabo, se le acabo, _  
_Se le acabo el dolor, _  
_Cuando te vi te juro el _  
_Mundo todo se movió (Paolo Plaza- Quiero cantarle a ella)_


	6. 6 Desilusiones e inicio de clases

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Habíamos escuchado una vez y otra vez el demo y aun no entendíamos el porqué de la opinión de los señores de la radio.

**-Flashback-**

Cuando Edward llego a mi casa no tenía una cara excelente, se le notaba raro como triste.

-Hola Edward, ¿que sucede?-le pregunté.  
-Hola Bella, acabo de venir de casa de Eleazar-dijo  
-¿Le llevaste el demo?-le pregunte emocionada  
-Sí, en la mañana.-dijo y se entristeció mas cuando me vio.  
-¿Y que dijo? ¿Ya lo llevo a las radios?  
-Sí Bella.-respondió  
-¿Y que le dijeron?  
-No les gusta tu voz Bella-dijo en un susurro  
-Oh... era eso, ya me lo habían dicho antes Edward no estés así… y si ya no quieres cantar conmigo, digo, si quieres buscar a alguien mejor, estas en todo tu derecho-le sonreí.  
-¿Que dices?, Bella yo no te cambiare por nadie, a mí me encanta tu vos, para mi tu eres perfecta.-dijo  
-Tu… ¿crees que soy perfecta?-le pregunté a Edward, de seguro ya estaba sonrojada.  
-Ehh... me refería a tu vos y… a tus sentimientos eres una gran amiga.-respondió  
-Ahh bueno.-no se porque me sentí desilusionada

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno Bella-dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del sofá- ya me debo ir a dejar a mi hermano al fútbol.  
-¿Tienes hermanos?  
-sí, mañana te cuento de mis hermanos, ahora se me hace tarde. Oh se me olvidaba en la noche no vendré.-mencionó  
-mmm ¿Puedo preguntar porque?  
-jejej si claro porque hoy es Domingo y yo salgo con Tanya, mi novia.-dijo sonrojado  
-Ahh bueno jejej-le sonreí- si es por eso está bien, igual y debo prepararme para mis clases.  
-mmm bueno, adiós.  
-chau te cuidas.

Luego que Edward se fue, fui a mi cuarto y por alguna extraña razón comencé a llorar, no sabía porque pero lo hacía. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando me desperté eran las 3 de la mañana, ya todos dormían, como era domingo Nessie estaba con sus padres. No tenía nada que hacer, me metí a Facebook un momento y habían muchas notificaciones de estados que Edward había publicado, no es que sea curiosa pero me metí en su biografia y vi cómo se expresaba.

No sé en qué momento me enamore tanto de ti, mmm me siento un idiota enamorado.  
Ahh hoy te veías más hermosa que nunca.  
Me encantan los momentos que paso contigo… me siento en las nubes.

Wow debe amar tanto a Tanya, tan lindos estados para ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo por mi rostro y me quede dormida con la computadora encendida.

* * *

El reloj sonó a las 6:30, me fui a duchar para ir al colegio, entraba a las ocho, este año debe ser inolvidable me decía para mis adentros. Era el último después de todo. En mi colegio no era costumbre usar uniforme, pero había la regla de usar solo ropa blanca con azul o negra con azul, ningún otro color de ropa así que me puse unos jeans, una blusa blanca y un sweater azul (Ropa en mi perfil) me despedí de mis padres y fui caminando, la verdad no quedaba lejos el colegio, a diez minutos caminando.

Cuando llegue vi a mi mejor amiga Alice, ella como siempre vistiendo a la moda…

-¡Hola Bella!, ¡¿como has estado amiga hermosa?!  
-Hola Alice yo muy bien ¿y tú?  
-¡Perfecto! Oye pero mírate…  
-Hola Bells-Dijo mi gran amigo Jacob e interrumpiendo a Alice, él es mi mejor amigo aquí en el colegio es muy lindo-mira como estas cambiadísima, se te ve hermosa.  
-Gracias Jake-me sonroje jejej esto era inevitable en mí.  
-Nada de hermosa Jacob Black, mírala, ¿acaso no has dormido Bella? esas ojeras te hacen ver mayor.-Dijo Alice.  
-Bueno, anoche casi no dormí, creo que de la emoción de volver al colegio Jajaja.-mentí  
-Jajaja, Ay Bells tu siempre eres emocionada- dijo riendo Jacob.  
-Sii señorita Swan, a mí no me engañas, si hasta en la carita se te nota, ¿quien es el?-dijo Alice y por alguna razón el rostro de Jake se descompuso.  
-¿El?-le pregunte extrañada.  
-Sí él, el chico que te quita el sueño, ¿quién es?-preguntó  
-Ay Alice, no hay ningún chico.-le dije sonrojándome.  
-¿No conociste a ningún chico en las vacaciones?-me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.  
-Bueno… la verdad es que conocí a un chico llamado Edward y canta conmigo.- le confesé.  
-¡Lo sabía!- dijo mi amiga dando saltitos.  
-Pero Alice cálmate, es solo mi amigo.  
-Ajamm…-dijo incredula  
-Ya basta Alice si Bella dice que es su amigo es porque lo es-dijo Jacob y se fue.  
-¿Y a este que le paso?-pregunto Alice.  
-No lo sé.-Jake jamas se comportaba así  
-Bueno pero eso no importa, Bella cuéntame todo sobre él.-dijo volviendo a su emosion  
-¿Sobre quien?- dije aun preocupada por la reacción de Jake.  
-Bells, vives en un mundo de fantasía, ¿de quien estabamos hablando?  
-Ehh ¿de Edward?  
-Exacto-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.  
-Pues ¿que quieres saber?-pregunté  
-Pues... ¿como es físicamente?  
-Bueno…Edward es… lindo.-dije  
-¡Pero como!-exigió  
-Él es…  
-Aww miren a quien tenemos aquí a la nerd y a la emo- dijo una voz chillona detrás de nosotros.  
-Hola Jessica ¿que tal?-le dije amablemente.  
-mmm pues perfecta como siempre, pero veo que tu… no cambias nerd.-dijo viéndome de arriba a bajo  
-No Jess mira ya no tiene los anteojos.-le dijo Lauren su inseparable amiga.  
-Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero igual sigue siendo patética- respondió  
-Vamos Bella no les hagas caso.-me dijo Alice.  
-Sí emo váyanse a cortar los brazos.-le gritaron cuando ya íbamos a unos pasos de distancia.

Alice y yo no sabíamos porque ella nos odiaba tanto y aun más a mí. Las clases pasaron rápido yo moría por llegar a casa y verlo a él, a mi Edward. Llegue a casa y ahí estaba el sentado en la sala conversando con Renee

-Hola Edward-lo saludé.  
-Hola Bella, ¿que tal el colegio.?  
-Bien-le sonreí.  
-Bella lamento mucho…

(Continuara...)

* * *

_Soy tu mejor amigo _  
_tu pañuelo de lagrimas, _  
_de amores perdidos. _  
_Te recargas en mi hombro _  
_tu llanto no cesa, _  
_yo solo te acaricio. _  
_y me dices por que la vida _  
_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos? _  
_yo solo te abrazo _  
_y te consuelo. _  
_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte _  
_de tu proximo encuentro, _  
_saves que te cuido._

_Lo que no sabes es que _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_te desvelas y te desesperas, _  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos, _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu despertaras ilusionada, _  
_yo quisiera que vivieras _  
_de mi siempre enamorada._

_Tu te me quedas viendo, _  
_y me preguntas si algo _  
_me esta pasando, _  
_y yo no se que hacer, _  
_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, _  
_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, _  
_pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes, _  
_y que solo en mi mente _  
_vivas para siempre..._

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu te desvelas y te desesperas, _  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos, _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu despertaras ilusionada, _  
_yo quisiera que vivieras _  
_de mi siempre enamorada._

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto _  
_tu vida..._

_yo quisiera seer... _  
_tu llanto tu vida.._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu te desvelas y te desesperas, _  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos, _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu despertaras ilusionada, _  
_yo quisiera que vivieras _  
_de mi siempre enamorada. (Yo quisiera- Reik)_


	7. 7 Viajes y malas noticias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia :)

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Llegué a las 12:30 a la casa de Bella, pero su mamá me dijo que aún no llegaba del colegio, así que decidí esperarla debía decirle algo. Bella llego a la 1 pm , se la veía hermosa vestida de azul era un color que le favorecía de maravilla…

-Hola Edward-me dijo sonriéndome.  
-Hola Bella, ¿que tal el colegio.?-le dije también sonriéndole  
-Bien-vi cómo se empezaba a sonrojar.  
-Bella... lamento mucho no poder venir hoy de noche, pero mañana si vendré lo prometo.-dije excusándome.  
-Ahh bueno no te preocupes jaja, ¿otra cita con tu novia? –dijo apenada  
-Ah no, es que me debo ir a Seattle donde vive mi madre y mis hermanos mayores-le dije sonriéndole ¿acaso estaba celosa?  
-¿Tu madre no vive aquí en Forks?-preguntó la señora Swan.  
-No, ella y mi padre se separaron cuando yo tenía 3 años, aquí vive mi papá y mi madrastra.-informé  
-Ahh lo lamento, no debí preguntar hijo.-dijo apenada  
-No se preocupe señora.-le sonreí  
-¿Y como se llaman los miembros de tu familia?, nunca nos has comentado de ellos-dijo Bella.  
-Pues... mi padre es Carlisle, trabaja en la construcción, mi madrastra es Elizabeth, aquí tengo solo medio hermanos y hermanastros, mis hermanastros son Jared de 18, tiene mi misma edad, Quil de 15, Paul de 12 y Tia de 10, Pero yo los quiero a todos como mis hermanos, ah y me olvidaba de Ben, un pequeñito de 3 años, él es mi sobrino pero mi papá lo está criando.  
-Es muy generoso por parte de tu padre-dijo la señora Swan.  
-Es que mi hermana, o sea la mamá de Ben, es muy joven tiene 16 lo tuvo cuando tenía 13.  
-Mmmm, ¿y de tu familia de Seattle?-me preguntó Bella.  
-Allá vive mi madre, Esme, con su esposo Amún, y mis hermanos mayores, Zafrina de 30, Sam de 28, Kachiri de 26, mi hermana Senna de 16 y mis medios hermanos, hijos de Amun con mamá, Irina de 13, Harry de 11 y Carmen de 6. Claro que ya mis hermanos tienen esposos y esposa, Zafrina tiene a Carlos y ellos tienen 3 hijos, Kachiri tiene a Laurent y tienen 5 hijos y Sam está casado con Emily y tienen 3 hijos.-mi familia era muy grande.  
-Wow tienes una gran familia, pero no tan grande como la mía jejej yo tengo 11 tíos y casi todos tienen un montón de hijos.- dijo Bella mientras sonreía.  
-jejej bueno ya me voy se me hace tarde y perderé mi vuelo.-en realidad no quería ir, pero Sam dijo que era urgente.  
-bueno hijo cuídate-se despidió la señora Swan.  
-claro señora y Bella mañana sin falta a las 7 estaré aquí.-le dije  
-Ok Edward, cuídate chau- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, sentí algo electrizante en mi rostro.  
-Adiós-le sonreí, esta chica me traía loco.

* * *

Llegue al Aeropuerto de Seattle, fue un viaje corto casi una hora, y me encontré con Sam y Emily esperándome.

-Que más Muchacho, si no te llamaba no te dignabas a aparecer-me dijo Sam mientras me abrazaba.  
-Que más Sam, ya sabes paso ocupado-la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado venir acá, siempre me trae malos recuerdos.  
-Sí, tú y tu trabajo jaja.-dijo.  
-Pues sí, hola Emily ¿que tal?  
-Hola, pues no también como tu Edward se te nota cambiado, como más alegre.-todos decian lo mismo desde que conocí a Bella.

-¿Será? Jaja puede ser.- le dije  
-Pero no nos quedemos aquí Edward, mamá está impaciente por verte.-dijo mi hermano  
-¿Y porque no vino ella?-le pregunte.  
-Ya sabes cómo es Amun, no la deja salir.-mi padrastro era un machista.  
-mm bueno vamos.

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos a casa de mamá, aunque me haya abandonado cuando era muy pequeño igualmente la quería. Llegamos a esa casa que me traía malos recuerdo de mi infancia, hubo un tiempo que viví aquí con ella y su familia, y su esposo me trataba mal, muy mal, hasta me golpeaba.

-Hola mamá-dije mientras la abrazaba.  
-Hola mi Edward, Aww pero mira cuanto has crecido, y muy guapo también.- dijo con la misma sonrisa que había heredado de ella.  
-Jejej sí verdad, ¿y como has estado?-le pregunté  
-Muy bien hijo ya sabes la misma rutina de siempre, ¿y tú que tal como vas con tu novia?-preguntó  
-Ay mamá para que le preguntas por su novia, si sabes que no tiene-interrumpió mi hermana Senna con ella nos llevamos muy bien-Hola hermanito.  
-Hola Senna, ¿cómo vas?-pregunté  
-Trabajando ya sabes-la verdad no me gustaba el trabajo de mi hermana.  
-mmm y bien mamá ¿para que querías verme?-le pregunte.  
-Aaa o sea que no puedo llamarte para verte.-me dijo sonriendo.  
-No es eso, solo que se te notaba angustiada.  
-mmm bueno hijo yo tengo que decirte algo que a lo mejor cambie tu vida.  
-¿Y qué es eso?-pregunté preocupado  
-Hijo mira seré directa… tu padre no es Carlisle, tu padre es Amun.-dijo bajando la mirada  
-¡Que! Pero... como me puedes decir esto, ¿es mentira verdad?-esperaba que sí  
-No mi amor es la verdad.-lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas  
-No, no lo es, mi padre no es ese señor, él me ha tratado mal, en todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que burlarse de mí, de golpearme.-dije alzando la voz.  
-Hijo, Amun está muy arrepentido.-mi madre siempre lo justificaba.  
-Sí claro se nota, míralo ahí parado, si estuviera arrepentido ya hubiera dicho algo, ¿no crees?  
-Escucha hijo-dijo Amun.  
-A mí no me llame hijo, señor, mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen, él ha sabido cuidarme y darme todo, él es mi ejemplo a seguir, el si es mi padre, él ha estado conmigo cuando estoy enfermo, no usted, usted solo ha sabido darme malos ejemplos y hacerme sentir miserable.-le dije  
-Hijo antes de juzgarlo déjame contarte mi historia ¿si?-pidió mi madre  
-Ok pero rápido, que no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que este señor.  
-Mira hijo…

* * *

Aveces de repente siento que ya nadie me entiende,  
que todo se vuelve en mi contra, todo me agobia,  
pago con la gente que mas quiero lo que noto sin motivo  
entonces ni siquiera siento lo que digo,  
camino triste y caviz bajo serio,  
no necesito nada, dejame estar solo enserio,  
cuando estoy a solas pienso en quitarme de en medio,  
me juro a mi mismo sonreir pero no hay remedio,

Aveces no consigo desacerme de esta culpa,  
trato de seguir luchando pero aveces paso,  
es tan duro despertar y ver que nada cambia,  
que en todo lo que hagas tan solo es un fracaso,  
aveces miro todo en cuanto tengo y no me basta,  
me da miedo seguir avanzando,  
creciendo,  
y sufriendo cada dia por el amor y la pasta,  
que se que nada es para siempre y que todo se gasta,  
intento mejorar como persona cada dia,  
hablo conmigo siempre y digo "reacciona"  
me propongo demasiadas metas en mi vida pero,  
nada cambia todo sigue igual nada funciona,  
me pregunto absurdamente cosas que no entiendo,  
cual es mi lugar a donde voy que estoy haciendo  
siguen pasando los años y voy comprendiendo  
que lo unico que se larga  
y no vuelve nunca es el tiempo.

Mi mundo no gira  
y me cuesta sentir,  
el sol ya no brilla  
no se a donde ir,  
ya no siento sentir  
mi manera de vivir,  
y me suspiro sola la espera de mi elexir,

mi mundo no gira  
y me cuesta sentir  
el sol ya no brilla  
no se a donde ir,  
lagrimas que añadir,  
siento el alma vacia,  
cosas que me gritan  
que me explican una salida.

Me da rabia no poder ser como quiero ser  
ver la vida como jamas la quise ver,  
actuar de otra manera tener otro parecer,  
no hacer aquello que quiero por el temor de perder,  
crecer,  
no darme cuenta convertirme en otra cosa,  
totalmente diferente a aquello que prometí,  
dije que nunca lo haria,  
que lo imaginaria,  
un mal dia me despierto y admito que soy asi,  
odio los domingos no me gustan para nada,  
estan para recordar los errores que tube,  
mi sueño se largan se quedan entre las nubes,  
quieres un consejo?  
pase lo que pase nunca dudes,  
odio este momento,  
este presente lo presiento,  
amanece como siempre,  
luego queda anochecer,  
cada domingo me recureda ese tipo de persona,  
con la cual siempre he soñado  
y que nunca he podido ser,  
no puedo aliviarme,  
no intentes ayudarme,  
se que soy el responsable y no paro de culparme,  
dejo de complicarme,  
pido largarme solo y si fuera asi,  
pediria que alguien viniera a buscarme,  
otro dia sin respuesta sin nada,  
para curarme,  
cada vez hay menos tiempo  
y no paro de preguntarme,  
aveces pienso que estoy loco,  
yo necesito expresarme,  
esta es la unica manera  
que tengo para explicarme (SHE- A solas)


	8. 8 Sufrimiento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia :)

* * *

**ESME POV.  
**  
-Mira hijo-le dije viéndolo a mi querido Edward a los ojos.

**Flashback**

Yo me había enamorado de Carlisle, pero Carlisle no era cualquier chico, él era mi primo, él y yo al ver que nuestra familia no aprobaba nuestro amor decidimos huir a una hacienda en donde Carlisle estaba trabajando de capataz, su jefe, el dueño de la hacienda, era buena persona, él le dió a Carlisle un pedazo de terreno, ahí Carlisle construyó una casita, era de madera, pero para mí era un castillo, porque me encontraba con mi príncipe.

Luego de unos meses descubrimos que yo estaba embarazada, Carlisle estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me dejaba levantarme de la cama por miedo que le suceda algo al bebe.

Cuando nació Zafrina, la llamaba su princesita, no sabía que comprarle para que sea feliz, después nació Sam, Carlisle y yo creíamos que éramos la familia perfecta.

Luego nació Kachiri, cuando ya Kachiri tenía 5 años y yo la llevaba a una escuelita que había por la hacienda, conocí a Amún, el me cortejaba cada día, unos meses después nos veíamos a escondidas, éramos amantes. Luego de 3 años de Idilio descubrí que estaba nuevamente embarazada, pero sabía que era de Amún, porque con Carlisle no habíamos tenido relaciones hace algún tiempo porque él llegaba cansado de su trabajo.

Le conté a Amun de mi embarazo y él me dijo que si quería seguir con él, debía abortar al bebe, claro que yo no lo hice, deje a Amun, al hombre que tanto amaba. Estaba llorando en casa, porque obviamente Carlisle se daría cuenta de mi embarazo y enseguida sabría que no era de él. Carlisle ese día llego más temprano, y me pregunto que me sucedía, yo le conté todo respecto a Amun, el me abrazo, me dio todo su apoyo, me dijo que igual como habíamos tenido 3 hijos, el de aquí no será una excepción y también sería un Cullen.

Cuando nació Edward, Carlisle se puso tan feliz, ni cuando nacieron sus propios hijos estaba así de feliz, él dijo que Edward sería un gran chico, porque simplemente era su hijo. Luego de dos años tuve a Senna pero Carlisle seguía queriendo a Edward como si fuera su hijo menor.

Meses después me volví a encontrar con Amun él me dijo que lo perdone que fue un estúpido y como yo seguía enamorada de él, lo acepté. Amun me dijo que me fuera a vivir con él, así que me fui a casa y le dije a Carlisle, el comprendió pero me dijo que Edward y los demás niños se quedaban con él.

Yo acepté, después de todo Edward era más hijo de Carlisle que de Amun, a sí que me fui a vivir con Amun, el me golpeaba y me trataba mal, pero luego se disculpa y yo lo perdono porque lo amo, no volví a saber de mis hijos hasta hace 7 años cuando, mis tres hijos mayores vinieron a vivir acá a Seattle con sus parejas, y el pequeño Edward vivió aquí solamente un año luego regreso con Carlisle.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Mire a ver la expresión de mi hijo y estaba triste, me dolía verlo así.

-¿Y ahora qué opinas? ¿Me perdonaras?-le pregunte.  
-Sí mamá, pero, lo siento debo regresar a Forks- vi cómo se ponía de pie-Adiós.

**Edward POV.**

Me subí al primer vuelo hacia Forks, adelanté mi viaje porque no quería seguir ahí, me sentía mal, llegue a Forks en la noche ya eran las 9 pm y no quería ir a mi casa así que fui donde una persona que me había brindado confianza y mucho apoyo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Aaahh se me hizo muy larga la tarde, solo de pensar que hoy no vería a Edward, pero bueno, iba a visitar a su familia. Eran las 10 de la noche y me encontraba viendo Tv con mi familia, algo que no hacíamos hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y eso solo pasaba cuando Edward se aproximaba a la casa, pero era imposible, de seguro a esas horas estaba donde su madre. Al instante tocaron el timbre de casa y mi cuerpo se tensó, vi como Charlie salió a ver quién era y escuche por la pared con disimulo.

-Buenas noches señor Swan- dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward, se lo escuchaba triste.  
-Buenas noches-dijo Charlie a regañadientes- ¿no crees que es muy tarde para ensayar?  
-No señor, no vengo a ensayar, ¿se encuentra su esposa?  
-Sí ahorita la llamo-Charlie entro arrastrando los pies-Renee te llama Edward.  
-¿Edward? qué raro se suponía que estaría en Seattle.-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía.

Escuche de nuevo por la puerta pero solo se oían sollozos. Decidí no ser más entrometida, así que me fuí a mi habitación, pensando en por qué Edward llamo a mi mamá y no a mí, yo lo hubiera escuchado, no se en que momento me quede dormida, solo sentí que me arropaban, y abrí los ojos.

Era mi mamá y estaba con los ojos rojos.

-Mami pero... ¿que te paso?-le pregunte- ¿que quería Edward?  
-Nada pequeña, solo comprarme un reloj y un perfume-Renee vendía productos de marcas internacionales.  
-Mmmm ¿y por eso lloras?  
-¿Como sabes que estuve llorando? Isabella Swan ¿estuviste husmeando en la ventana?-fingió regañarme.  
-No mami yo no hago eso, solo... que tus ojos te delatan, están rojos.-dije  
-Mmmm tal vez es el frío.-lo se, una excusa tonta  
-Mamá...  
-Ok está bien pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.-dijo sentándose en el filo de mi cama.  
-Bien te lo prometo.

**Flashback**

-Hola Edward, ¿que te trae por aquí?-le preguntó Renee al joven de cabello cobrizo. Pero cuando levanto la mirada tenía los ojos brillosos y rojos.-¿Que te sucede cariño?

Edward no pudo más y abrazo a Renee mientras miles de lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ya pequeño, tranquilízate, y dime que tienes-pidió

Edward se tranquilizó y le contó a Renee todo lo que paso en Port Ángeles.

-Ya cariño, tranquilo, pero mira yo también crecí al lado de un hombre que aunque no tuviera mi sangre, tuve su amor y cariño, padre no es el que da la vida, es el que dedica tiempo, paciencia y amor a sus hijos.-dijo la señora Swan abrazándolo.  
-Sí ¿verdad?-dijo Edward medio sonriendo-Ay señora, mi vida si ha sido miserable.  
-No digas eso cariño, tu padre, Carlisle, te adora.-lo consoló Renee  
-No lo digo por esto que paso hoy-le dijo el chico a Renee  
-¿Entonces porque lo dices?  
-Crecí sin mi mamá todo este tiempo, solo un año viví con ella, cuando tenía 14 años, y fue porque estaba huyendo.-dijo Edward cabizbajo.  
-¿Huyendo de que hijo?  
-De la policía, como usted sabe, en mi familia somos pobres, el alimento no nos falta, pero si hay carencias, así que me puse a trabajar desde los 12 años recogiendo metal para vender. Un día con unos amigos, me metí a una casa abandonada, adentro estaba lleno de maleza y había un olor repugnante, encontramos muchos fierros y hojalata que no servían, también había un auto, que estaba casi nuevo pero debió ser de los dueños, cuando me dispuse a salir, Peter, un "amigo" me dijo que le saquemos la memoria al auto, pero eso ya era robar y le dije que no, así que el la saco y se fue. Yo salí con mis metales para venderlos, y cuando regresé de vender todo, mi padre esta enfadado, le pregunté que pasaba y me dijo "Edward empaca tus cosas que te vas donde tu madre", yo le pregunte por qué y me dijo que los dueños de la casa habían regresado y no estaba la memoria del carro y los vecinos les dijeron que a mí me habían visto salir de ahí, yo le explique que yo no había sido, que fue Peter, pero no me hizo caso y me fui a Seattle y estuve donde mi madre por un año, en ese año Amun me obligo a hacer trabajos pesados mientras el vendía droga.

-Oh cariño, lamento por todo lo que pasaste-le dijo Renee sollozando.  
-No hay problema señora, le agradezco los consejos que me dió, y le quería pedir un favor.  
-Dime.-dijo Renee aún entre sollozos.  
-Usted vende productos ¿verdad?-Renee asintió.  
-De casualidad en la revista de este mes hay algún reloj y el perfume Alfa?  
-Sí los hay hijo, ¿te los pido?  
-Sí, se acerca el día del padre y quiero darle un buen regalo a mi padre Carlisle.-dijo el muchacho sonriendo  
-Es una buena idea hijo, te los dejare al precio que a mí me dan.  
-No señora, esa es su ganancia.-debatió el joven  
-ah no te preocupes por eso y ya ve a casa que es tarde.-fingió regañarlo  
-Muchísimas gracias de nuevo señora.  
-No es nada, cuídate hijo.-se despidió Renee  
-Hasta mañana y le dice a Bella que mañana ensayamos.-dijo al fin sonriendo un poco  
-Ok yo le digo.

Luego de eso Edward se fue a su casa.

**Fin Flashback**

Cuando me di cuenta tenía varias lágrimas en mis ojos, pobre Edward ojalá que la mujer que sea su novia lo valore, porque este hombre vale mil.

-Aww corazón por eso no quise contarte.-dijo Renee  
-Ya mami hiciste bien en contarme así valorare más a mi amigo- amigo, esa palabra no sé porque pero me lastimaba- bueno ya me dormiré hasta mañana mami.  
-Que descanses mi cielo-me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Pasaron los días y mi relación de amistad con Edward iba de maravilla, en el colegio igual me iba excelente hasta que un día...

Continuara...

* * *

cuando sientas  
que nadie te ama,  
y que la vida  
te escupe la cara...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para luchar contra todos,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí...  
Cuando sientas  
que tu casa estalla!  
y la violencia  
en tu familia mata...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí...  
Recuerda  
que detrás de las nubes  
hay un cielo claro  
cargado de luz;  
que siempre  
contarás conmigo  
que entre dos es más fácil  
cargar una cruz...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mí...  
Si un día maldices  
la hora en que naciste,  
o si tu amor  
se vuelve un imposible...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
para luchar contra todos,  
para reír...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mi...  
Cuando temas  
a lo que te espera,  
cuando sientas  
que la muerte llega...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
que iré junto a tí...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí! (Recuerda que me tienes a mi- Gloria Trevi)


	9. 9 Anuncio de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :)**

**N/A: La fecha del cumpleaños de Bella es otra, para que la historia tenga sentido se guía por el de Edward.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella!-me llamó Alice mientras cruzaba la entrada del salón.  
-Hola Alice- ese entusiasmo que traía mi amiga no era para nada bueno.  
-Nada de "Hola", debemos organizar todo ya.-Ahora que se le habrá ocurrido  
-Ehh... no te entiendo, explícate duende.-le dije sacandole la lengua  
-Ay Bella, ¿que fecha es en dos días?- me preguntó.  
-¿19 de junio?- le respondí.  
-¡Exacto! ¿y que se celebra?  
-Mi cumpleaños.-le dije  
-¡Si!- gritó mientras saltaba-¿Bella no estás feliz?  
-Sí, pero no organizaremos nada Allie.-odiaba las fiestas  
-¡Que! Bella tu cumpleaños es algo que se debe celebrar.-me regañó.  
-Alice, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.-le recordé  
-¿De que hablan chicas?-intervino Jake- ¿y porque Bells esta tan roja?  
-Jacob, le decía a Bella que debemos celebrar su cumpleaños-le explico Alice.  
-Alice tiene razón Bells, tu cumpleaños es una gran fecha para nosotros que somos tus amigos, pero Alice, ¿no crees que el mejor regalo para Bells sería no agobiarla con fiestas?  
-¡Que!-Alice hizo un puchero y le sacó la lengua a Jake-odio cuando tienes razón.  
-Jajaja y ¿cuando el "gran Jacob" no tiene la razón?-le respondió Jake con una gran sonrisa.  
-"Gran Jacob" ¿puede hacer el favor de tomar asiento?- le dijo la Miss Castillo mientras entraba al salón, Alice y yo nos reímos bajo por la cara que puso mi amigo.  
-Sí teacher- dijo Jake mientras se sentaba.  
-¡Good Morning class!-Anuncio la miss.

La clase de inglés era mi favorita así que pasó muy rápido.

-Ok clase mañana no tienen ninguna hora conmigo así que para pasado mañana me traen 1 globo cada uno, para hacer el experimento de Energía Estática ¿ok?  
-Ok- dijimos todos en coro.

Las demás clases pasaron muy rápido así que me fui corriendo a casa, Edward llegaba al medio día.

-Hola ma'-dije mientras cruzaba la puerta  
-Hola hija, ¿pero que te pasó? ¿acaso viniste corriendo?  
-No lo que paso es que por el calor estoy así.-me excuse, no podía decirle que vine corriendo por ver a Edward.  
-Bella, estamos en Forks aquí no hay calor- me dijo sonriendo.

Sentí que me daban un beso en la mejilla alguien detrás de mí.

-Hola bonita, hola señora- escuche la preciosa voz de Edward.  
-Hola hijo- respondió mi madre  
-¡EDWARD CULLEN!- le regañé- a una persona se la saluda de frente.  
-mmm lo siento-se puso frente a mí y me dio otro beso pero esta vez fue muy cerca de la boca.  
-Ya chicos dejen los besos y vamos- dijo mamá.  
-¿A dónde?-le pregunté  
-Ay Bella ¿por qué crees que Edward esta aquí temprano?  
-¿Porque hoy no trabajó?-respondí  
-No Bella, iremos todos al estadio.-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.  
-¿Y a que vamos al estadio?-pregunté  
-Hermanita eres cruel, pues van a verme entrenar- dijo Seth no me había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, lo se soy una mala hermana.  
-Ahh Hola Seth, bueno ya que insisten.

Fui a mi habitación a coger mi libro favorito y salimos de la casa, yo fui con la misma ropa del colegio total y no tenía nada de malo.

-¿En que iremos mami?-preguntó Seth-papá siempre me lleva en el auto y tú no tienes auto.  
-Seth, iremos en el autobús- a Seth y a mí se no abrió la boca levemente, mi madre jamás había subido a un autobús, decía algo como mezclas de olores y así.  
-Wow Renee Dwyer subirá a un autobús-me le burle.  
-Sí, una vez al año no hace daño hija.- dijo.  
-¿Nunca ha subido a un autobús?-preguntó Edward.  
-Sí, pero antes, en los últimos 18 años no he subido a ninguno.-le respondió mi madre- ¿sabes a como está el pasaje?  
-0.25 centavos-le sonrió Edward  
-ok entonces como somos 4 se va un dólar, listo-Dijo mientras sacaba un dólar del bolsillo.  
-no señora, yo pago los pasajes-le dijo Edward.  
-¡va! si yo te invite, Edward cariño no te preocupes.-dijo Renee  
-bueno señora, pero la venida yo la pago.  
-trato hecho-le dijo Renee

Esperamos en la parada alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que por fin venia el autobús, nos subimos y me di cuenta que no era tan malo como decía mi madre, esperaba que Edward se sentara conmigo, pero no, vino Seth y se sentó a mi lado y Edward se sentó con mi mamá. El autobús demoró 30 minutos en llegar, entramos con el carnet de mi hermano y nos sentamos en la tribuna, Edward y mi madre estaban hablando de no sé qué, y yo me instalé en mi libro, me concentre tanto que no me percate que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Es interesante?-preguntó Edward.  
-Sí- le respondí ahora estaba leyendo "Crepúsculo"  
-¿Y de que se trata?  
-Bueno es de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana, pero el controla su distancia, porque la sangre de ella huele delicioso y el piensa que puede hacerle daño. Al final no le importa y se hacen novios y son felices por siempre chan chan.  
-mmm ¿ahí termina?-preguntó  
-No, hay 3 libros más que continúan con la historia.  
-Ahh... yo pienso que él no le hará daño-me dijo- cuando alguien está enamorado de verdad, nada es más fuerte que el amor que sientes por esa persona.  
-amm pues lo mismo pienso yo-le sonreí mientras desviaba la mirada de sus ojos.  
-Chicos-dijo Renee- estuve pensando, Bella que tal si invitas a tus amigos a tu cumpleaños.  
-No quiero cumpleaños ma'.-respondí  
-No es técnicamente una fiesta hija, será solo un almuerzo para celebrar que mi pequeña cumple 16.-dijo emocionada, parecía la madre de Alice  
-Ok un almuerzo es pasable, les diré mañana para que pidan permiso en sus casas.-dije  
-Perfecto Bella, y Edward tu también vendrás ¿verdad?  
-Lo siento señora pero pasado mañana trabajo y no podré.  
-Pero Edward yo que sepa al siguiente día es tu cumpleaños-le recordó mi madre.  
-¿Tu cumples años el 20?-le pregunté.  
-Sí Bella.-me dijo Edward  
-Entonces debes estar ahí-le dije  
-veré si puedo-me sonrió

A lo lejos divisamos a un Seth cubierto de sudor que se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Ya acabaron?-le preguntó Renee  
-Sí mami, ya vámonos-le dijo Seth.  
-Oye niño ¿no te ducharás?-le pregunté.  
-Sí pero en casa, no traje ropa.-dijo avergonzado  
-No me sentare en el autobús contigo así.-Seth estaba demasiado sucio de tierra.  
-Ni que yo quisiera sentarme contigo boba-Seth me saco la lengua.  
-Ya basta niños-dijo mi madre-Seth te sentaras conmigo y Bella te sentaras con Edward.  
-Bien-dijo Seth fulminándome con los ojos.

Subimos al autobús y Edward se sentó a mi lado.  
-¿Vendrás?-le pregunte.  
-¿Qué?  
-el Jueves ¿vendrás?  
-Bella ya te dije que debo trabajar, intentare venir.-dijo sonriendo  
-mmm bueno , ¿y no puedes pedir permiso?-insistí  
-No, Bella lo siento pero si no vengo te prometo que te compensare.  
-¿A si? ¿y cómo?-le dije viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.  
-Ya lo veras bonita.  
-ok.

Volví a mi libro, cuando llegamos ya eran las 6 pm así que Edward se quedó de una vez para los ensayos.

-Ahora regreso me voy a bañar-les avise  
-Ok hija- dijo mi madre.-Yo ya regreso voy a donde Maggi para mi pedicura, confió en ti Edward.-le avisó  
-Descuide señora, Bella es mi amiga la cuidare como a mi vida.  
-Ya dejen el drama-les dije mientras entraba al baño.

Me duché, rápido y me puse algo cómodo al salir vi a Edward con un retrato mío en sus manos.

-Edward, ¿que haces?-le pregunte.  
-Ah Bella, nada viendo este retrato sales muy bien en él.-dijo apenado  
-gracias-en el retrato estábamos Jake y yo abrazados en el día de los deportes.  
-¿Él es tu novio?-me pregunto-hacen una buena pareja.  
-Oh no nada que ver, él es Jacob un gran amigo del colegio.-le avisé  
-Ahh bueno lo siento si soy entrometido pero... ¿quien es tu novio?-preguntó.  
-Edward, yo no tengo novio-sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro.  
-Mientes ¿verdad?  
-Nop, jamás he tenido alguno.  
-oh bueno, ensayemos.

Pasamos la noche ensayando y al siguiente día me fui al colegio fue en la hora del receso cuando me pare al frente.

-Hey amigos quería hacerles una invitación.-comencé.  
-Ya nerd nadie quiere ir a tu club de lectura mejor siéntate-dijo Jessica.  
-Jessica no la molestes, quizás tu no aceptes la invitación, pero nosotros sí-dijo Emmett el capitán del equipo de football.  
-Gracias Emm, bien como les decía, mañana es mi cumpleaños, y quería invitarlos a mi casa a almorzar.- Todo el curso empezó a hacer alboroto por eso.  
-Bueno no cuentes conmigo- dijo Jessica-, mis uñas son primero, tengo manicura.  
-De hecho Jess-intervino Jake- Bells dijo sus amigos tu no cuadras en ellos, creo que solo eres amiga de Lauren.

Todos rieron mientras me felicitaban por adelantado.

Las clases acabaron y en la noche llego Edward a mi casa, pero no ensayamos solo quedamos en la vereda conversando con él y mi mamá.

-Bella, mañana no podre venir, pero quería hacerte una invitación.  
-Mmmm ¿no vendrás? ¿y a donde me invitas?  
-Quieres ir a...

* * *

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos... (Reik-sabes)


	10. 10 Cine

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Fuí donde mi jefe para ver qué tan grande era la obra de mañana y así estar a tiempo donde Bella.

-¡Edward!- me saludó Royce, mi jefe, cuando entré al local- ¿como has estado?  
-¿Como estas Royce? pues yo estoy bien solo tenía una duda sobre la obra de mañana.-dije  
-Dime, hijo, ¿que duda tienes?- me preguntó.  
-Pues... ¿La obra es grande? Más o menos que tiempo me llevaría en ella.-pregunté  
-Bueno sí es grande y te llevaría el día completo, es que es un closet de $3000.-que mal no podré ir donde Bella.  
-mmm entonces a mí me tocarían ¿$150?-con este dinero le podría hacer un buen regalo.  
-Así es Edward, ¿porque la pregunta?  
-Es que mañana será el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mí y quería pasar el día con ella.-dije apenado.  
-Edward ahí si me la pusiste difícil, es que Alec y Marcus ya están en otras obras.-Alec y Marcus eran los otros instaladores.  
-Bueno... entonces estaré aquí mañana a las 8 am.-le dije resignado.  
-Perfecto Edward, por eso eres mi mejor empleado, pones el trabajo antes que nada.-me sonrió, hacía esto por mi familia, en estos días mi padre no tenía trabajo.  
-Sí, además necesito el dinero para compensar a esa persona por mi falta- le sonreí.  
-jaja ¿es Tanya?-me preguntó  
-Oh no, es una amiga-le respondí.  
-Ah bueno Edward y por cierto... ¿pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad?  
-Sí, pero eso no importa, bueno, ya me voy hasta mañana Royce.-me despedí  
-Hasta mañana Edward cuídate.  
-Usted igual.

Salí del local y ya eran las 3 pm así que me fui a casa y me puse mi ropa para jugar. Llegue a la cancha de voley y ya estaban esperándome, total jugué 3 partidos hasta las 7 pm y de ahí regresé a casa a bañarme e ir donde Bella. Llegue a casa de Bella, toque el timbre y salió la señora Renee.

-Hola Edward, pasa.-dijo sonriéndome  
-Buenas noches señora-le sonreí- gracias, pero preferiría hablar con usted y Bella aquí afuera, si no es molestia.  
-claro que no hijo, ¡Bella!-llamo a su hija.  
-¿Si ma'?, ah, hola Edward- me sonrió.  
-Hola Bella.-su sonrisa era la mas hermosa que había visto.  
-¿Por qué no pasas?-me preguntó Bella.  
-Bella es que debo decirte algo...  
-Dime- me dijo.  
-Bella, mañana no podre venir, pero quería hacerte una invitación.-no quería verla triste  
-Mmmm ¿no vendrás?-hizo un puchero- ¿y a donde me invitarás?- sus ojitos estaban apagados  
-¿Quieres ir mañana al cine?  
-Pero me acabas de decir que mañana no puedes-me aclaró.  
-Mi trabajo termina a las 5 pm y puedo pasar por ti a las 6 pm.  
-Ahh bueno, ¿puedo ma'?- preguntó a Renee.  
-Claro hija mañana es tu cumpleaños y podrás hacer lo que quieras.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
-¡Gracias! ¿y que película veremos?- me preguntó emocionada.  
-La que quieras preciosa.- me encantaba el sonrojo de su rostro.  
-Bueno... yo me voy adentro es que deje puesta la cena y se me quemará.-la señora entró a su casa.

Pasamos un rato sin decir nada, solo viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, sin darnos cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban acercándose poco a poco, nuestro labios estaban por rosarse, cuando...

-¡Bella y Edward, entren a cenar!- nos gritó Seth desde la casa.

Bella se alejó a como estaba al principio y se levantó.

-Será mejor que entremos Edward.-dijo sonrojada  
-Sí Bella, vamos.-le di la mano para ponernos de pie y entramos.

La cena fue divertida, la señora Renee no dejaba de hablar sobre el almuerzo de mañana, luego de cenar me fuí, eran las 10 pm cuando llegué a casa.

-¡Edward!-dijo Elizabeth cuando me abrió la puerta- ¿dónde estabas?  
-Donde una amiga-le respondí.  
-¿En serio? ¿solo es tu amiga?- me sonrió.  
-Sí, ¿que hay de cenar?-le pregunté.  
-mmm que maleducada es tu amiga, te manda tarde y sin cenar.-odiaba la forma de ser de Elizabeth y mas ahora que se metía con Bella.  
-Ellos no son maleducados-dije con el tono de voz un poco alto- son muy amables, además sí vine cenando, solo que aún tengo hambre.  
-Uhmm- dijo mientras me servía en un plato la cena.

Elizabeth no es mala persona, de tantas madrastras que he tenido, ha sido la más... buena, se podría decir. Comí y me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

Al siguiente día fuí a mi trabajo, llegue justamente a las 8 pm.

-¡Edward! te tengo una buena noticia- me dijo Royce con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Dígame señor- le dije.  
-No llegó el PVC para el closet.-me dijo aún sonriendo.  
-¿Y eso es una buena noticia?  
-claro que sí hijo, ¿no tenías que ir donde tu amiga?- me preguntó.  
-Oh sí claro, pero el problema es que la invite al cine contando con el dinero de la obra.-dije apenado  
-Eso no es problema hijo, toma-dijo sacando su billetera- aquí está tu paga, pero mañana sin falta vienes.  
-Gracias- le di un abrazo y conté el dinero- pero señor aquí hay $200 y la paga es de solo $150-le recordé.  
-Los $50 tómalos como regalo de cumpleaños.- me sonrió  
-De nuevo, muchas gracias Royce.-le dí un abrazo

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella eran las 10 am, llegaba a tiempo...

-¿Edward? ¿tú no deberías estar trabajando?-me preguntó Renee.  
-Sí, pero me dieron libre, quiero darle a Bella una sorpresa.-sonreí  
-sí que será una sorpresa, ven pasa.-me invitó a pasar a su casa

Ayude a Renee a hacer la comida, luego llegó Seth de la primaria y nos pusimos a hacer un cartel de Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Ya viene Bella- dijo Seth viendo por la ventana.

Mire por la ventana polarizada y era verdad ahí venia Bella y dos chicas más, me puse frente a la puerta con el cartel, cuando entró Bella y me vió sus ojos preciosos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh Edward creí que no vendrías- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.  
-Hermosa, eres mi amiga y aquí estaré siempre para tí -le susurré al oído.

Bella me presentó a sus amigas, Alice y Jane, luego de 15 minutos llegaron sus amigos, todos parecían buenos chicos, el único que no me agradó fué un chico que ya lo había visto en una foto de Bella, él la abrazó por más tiempo de lo normal. Celebramos todos juntos, luego nos pidieron que cantáramos, almorzamos y al final nos hicieron soplar a ambos las velas del pastel, cuando ya se fueron todos, Bella se me acercó.

-Edward, gracias por venir, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener, toma- dijo mientras me extendía una caja.  
-Bella, no debiste...-debatí, no quería que gaste en mi.  
-cállate y acepta que también es tu cumpleaños- me regañó  
-ok Bella- abrí la caja y ahí había un gorro de mi equipo de fútbol favorito.  
-Gracias Bella- le dije mientras la abrazaba.  
-Edward-dijo Renee con otra caja en sus manos- toma esto también es para ti.- abrí la caja y había una bufanda tejida a mano.

-Muchas gracias Renee.-le agradecí y la abracé junto con Bella

-¿Y Seth?-preguntó Bella.

-Con Nessie-respondió Renee- sabes que no aguanta a Jacob Black, así que llevó a Ness al parque de la esquina.  
-No entiendo por qué lo odia, en fin, yo me voy a vestir para salir con Edward, ¿o ya no quieres salir?-me pregunto Bella.  
-claro que quiero Bella- le dije sonriendo.  
-ok entonces ya vengo...- Bella se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y salió Bella vestida con unos shorts y una blusa blanca. Nos despedimos de su madre y nos fuimos al centro comercial, en donde estaba el cine, Bella eligió la película, Titanic 3d, aunque ya se la había visto quería vérsela en 3d.

Compramos las palomitas y las bebidas y entramos a la sala, la película empezó a los 5 minutos que entramos, nos reímos mucho con las ocurrencias de Jack y los escupitajos de Rose, casi en la parte final cuando Rose y Jack se separaban y Rose salta del bote, me di cuenta que Bella estaba llorando, quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle que no estaba sola, pero temía arruinar nuestra amistad. Cuando termino la película Bella tenía los ojos hinchados, quería animarla...

-Bella… ¿Quieres un helado en lo que pido la comida?-pregunté

-No te molestes-me respondió con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-No es molestia-dije-¿Qué sabor te gusta?

-Fresa y chocolate-sonrío, ahora si más sinceramente.

-Fresa y chocolate será-le dije cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a la heladería, su contacto provocaba pequeñas chispas de energía.

Luego que nos dieron el helado, charlamos animadamente, sobre su colegio, amigos, y ella me preguntó por Tanya, lastimosamente no le dije mucho. Era rara mi relación con Tanya, éramos novios, salíamos, pero no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera simpatía.

Comimos tallarines chinos, a lo que Bella asumió que ella los preparaba mejor, luego de burlárseme por no poder coger los palillos, opté por comer con tenedor, su risa era música para mis oídos, era como el canto de un hada, una hermosa hada, pero imposible de tener.

* * *

Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla  
entraste a mi vida cuando me moría  
como la luna por la rendija  
así te metiste entre mis pupilas.

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
sin una ley sin un horario  
y así me fuiste despertando  
de cada sueño donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así  
en el destino estaba que fueras para mi  
y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi.

Como la lluvia en pleno desierto  
mojaste de fe mi corazón  
ahogaste mis miedos  
como una dulce voz en el silencio  
así nos llego el amor amor del bueno

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
sin una ley sin un horario  
y así me fuiste despertando  
de cada sueño donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así  
en el destino estaba que fueras para mi  
y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi  
y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi.


	11. 11 Parque de atracciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mi noche de cine con Edward fue genial, lo único malo fue que no pude evitar llorar, pero no fue por la película, fue porque me encantaría tener una historia así con Edward, pero es imposible, él solo me ve como una amiga. Al siguiente día, viernes, que fui al colegio hubo una reunión de clase.

-Jóvenes y señoritas-dijo el máster Ramos- como ustedes sabrán necesitamos fondos para su examen de grado y el paseo de fin de curso, a menos que no quieran paseo.  
-Sí queremos-dijimos todos juntos, el paseo era algo para recordar.  
-Bien, entonces que proponen para ganar dinero, solo para el paseo, sus padres quedaron en aportar para el examen.-dijo sonriendo, a veces el máster se comportaba como uno mas de nosotros.  
-Qué tal si vendemos besos.-sugirió Jessica tan regalada como siempre.  
-No Jessica, no me parece correcto.-respondió el Máster, ademas tus compañeras no han de querer.  
-¿Y si limpiamos parabrisas en las paradas de coches?- dijo Emmett.  
-Me parece buena idea joven McCarty, pero quisiera una actividad en la que participen todos, las señoritas no han de querer limpiar parabrisas.-le dijo el máster  
-Iugg no- dijo Jessica con repulsión.  
-¡Ya se!-pegó un salto Alice.  
-¿Sí señorita Brandon?  
-Bueno se acercan las fiestas de Forks, que tal si vendemos refrescos, naranjas, gaseosas y agua embotellada, es que ese día es el desfile cívico y todos saldrán a la calle, y como es costumbre será un raro día soleado en Forks.-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
-Wow ¿ahora ves el futuro emo?-le recriminó Jessica  
-Silencio Stanley, me parece excelente tu idea Alice, bien quien esté de acuerdo en vender refrescos levante la mano.-dijo el máster. todos levantamos la mano y Alice le sacó la lengua a Jessica, la cual bufó.

* * *

**Edward POV**

No podía dormir así que me puse a escribir una canción, pasó una hora cuando acabé. Los siguientes días fueron normales, no sé porque no le había mostrado a Bella la letra, hasta que el viernes me decidí...

-Bella tengo una letra que mostrarte-le dije, pero no respondió.

-¿Bella?

-¡Bella!-se sorprendió-¿En que piensas bonita?  
-En mañana, será la venta de bebidas.-me recordó  
-Oh sí, lo mencionaste, ¿ira todo tu curso?-le pregunté  
-Sí, todos participaremos-me dijo  
-¿Ese tal Jacob también?-había algo que no me agradaba de ese muchacho.  
-Sí Edward ¿por?  
-Por nada.-le dije  
-¿Que tienes contra Jake?-me preguntó  
-no nada, no tengo nada contra 'JAKE'.  
-mmm bueno sigamos ensayando.-dijo  
-¿Bella?  
-¿Sí Edward?  
-Quiero que anotes otra canción.  
-Dime- dijo mientras sacaba sus cosas  
-Bien ahí va.

"Amiga mía perdóname por enamorarme de ti  
yo solo quería un beso tuyo y nada más  
Ay amor y nada más

Pues no aguanto más esta soledad  
mi corazón sin ti deja de palpitar  
mi mente está confundida ya  
porque te quiere decir la verdad

Escúchame por favor  
no puedo vivir sin tu amor.

Y es que no puedo vivir sin tu amor  
Y quiero gritarle al mundo entero que te amo"

Le dije la canción y cuando termine de dictarle, me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada.

-Está muy bonita Edward, ¿cuando la escribiste?-preguntó  
-Ya fue hace algún tiempo, un año atrás exactamente.-no puedo creer que le haya mentido  
-claro... a Tanya le ha de haber gustado.-¿porque sus ojitos se apagaron?  
-Sí, si le gusto-mentí.-Mira Bella esta aun no la grabaremos, pero necesito tomas para un video, quieres venir mañana al parque de atracciones conmigo?  
-Sí claro, ¿también ira mi madre? o sea lo digo para que grabe.-aclaró  
-Sí también ira ella- le sonreí  
-Genial- dijo  
-Y... podrías preguntarle a tu amigo Jacob si puede venir también?-no me gustaba mucho la idea pero necesitábamos a otra persona  
-Si claro, pero ¿por qué Jake?-me preguntó  
-La historia se basa en una pareja y la chica deja a su novio porque se enamoró de su amigo.-le expliqué  
-Ahh ?y Jake viene a ser la parte de mi amigo?-de nuevo el sentimiento extraño  
-No, el será tu novio y yo seré tu amigo, en el vídeo te enamoraras de mi-dije  
-Ahh bueno, mañana le diré a Jake, ¿a qué hora?  
-7pm en el centro comercial.  
-Ok.  
-Por ti paso a las 5 pm ¿sí?  
-sí Edward.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Nos fue bien en la venta de bebidas, vendimos casi todo sacamos $300.

-Hey Jake-lo llame  
-¿Sí Bells?  
-¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer un vídeo hoy en la noche?-le pedí  
-Lo siento Bells, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y no puedo.-me dijo  
-mmm bueno, no te preocupes le diré a Edward.-dije y frunció el seño  
-Lo siento Bells, pero si es urgente voy.  
-no te preocupes Jake.-le sonreí

* * *

**Edward POV**

Al siguiente día compré una videocámara y fui a mi lugar especial, un prado bello lleno de flores, regresé a casa a las 4pm, me arreglé y fui por Bella y Renee. Llegue a las 5pm y le enseñé a Renee a usar la videocámara, salimos a las 6:30, ya que el jefe Swan estaba recibiendo indicaciones para el cuidado de Nessie, luego de que aprendiera todo lo que Bella le dijo, cogimos un taxi

-Bella... ¿como te fue en tu venta?-le pregunte  
-¡genial!, hicimos $300-me respondió muy feliz  
-¡Súper!-le dije- ¿y Jacob irá al parque?  
-No, no puede venir-me dijo apenada.  
-oh bueno entonces haremos nuestras tomas y otro día las de él.-le sonreí  
-claro-me devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegamos al parque y Bella me hizo subir a casi todas las atracciones, fue muy divertido, la única que no me gusto fue la rueda, lo se suena patético, Bella solo se me burlaba.

-Wow sí que se divierten-dijo una voz chillona detrás de nosotros-no sabía que la nerd conociera de atracciones.

Nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaban una chica rubia acompañada de ¿Tanya?

-Jessica...-le dijo Bella a la rubia.  
-Nerd.-le dijo ella, ¿porque le decía nerd a Bella?, si ella era la chica más divertida que conocía.  
-¿Edward? ¿que haces aquí?-me preguntó Tanya cuando me vio.  
-¿La conoces?-me preguntó Bella.  
-Claro chiquita, soy su NOVIA-dijo resaltando la última palabra.  
-Tanya... no es momento de...  
-Tú cállate Eddie-me interrumpió, odiaba que me llamara así- sé que no es tu culpa, es esta zo..a que se te está trepando.  
-Mira bonita-le dijo Bella muy enojada- aquí la zo..a será otra y no me refiero a Jessica, Edward y yo solo somos amigos-las últimas tres palabras me dolieron.  
-¡Edward! ¿vas a dejar que me hable así?-me dijo Tanya indignada.  
-Tú te lo buscaste-le dije mientras me iba con Bella.  
-¡Edward Cullen! si te vas con esa zo..a, termino contigo-me amenazo  
-No hace falta, considérate mi ex-le dije.

La madre de Bella no vió esta escena porque estaba comprando manzanas.

-¿Nos vamos chicos?-dijo  
-Sí mami-le dijo Bella, la quise abrazar pero ella se apartó, jamás la había abrazado, solo en su cumpleaños.  
-No te preocupes Edward, a Bella no le gustan los abrazos, a menos que sea una ocasión especial.

Si sus palabras me dolieron esta vez el simple monosílabo del siguiente sábado me mataría...

* * *

No se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro  
Por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro  
Que mi amor callado se enciende con verla  
Que diera la vida para poseerla.

No se da ni cuenta que brillan mis ojos  
Que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrrojo  
Que ella es el motivo que a mi amor despierta  
Que ella es mi delirio y no se da cuenta.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.

No se da ni cuenta que siempre ha tenido  
Los miles de besos que no me ha pedido  
Que en mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño  
Que en loco deseo me siento su dueño.

No se da ni cuenta que ya la he tomado  
Que ha sido mía sin haberla amado  
Que es su alma fría la que me atormenta  
Que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar. (Esta Cobardía- Julio Iglesias)


	12. 12 No

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me sentía mas aliviado desde que termine con Tanya, con ella fuimos novios dos años, pero... no se... no sentía nada por ella, en cambio lo que siento por Bella, es algo más intenso. Estaba con Tanya por ser popular entre mis amigos, ellos creían que Tanya era un monumento, y que si salía con ella todos me envidiarían, y así fue, pero ahora debo decirle a Bella lo que siento.

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi ruptura con Tanya, alado de Bella el tiempo pasaba volando, así que fui a su casa a invitarla, mañana sábado, al cine. Toque el timbre y salió la señora Swan.

-¡Edward!-me dijo la señora-pasa hijo, ¿como así tan temprano?  
-Ehh... vine a hablar con Bella, ¿se encuentra?-le pregunté  
-Sí, ahorita la llamo.-sonrió  
-¿A quien vas a llamar mami?-dijo Bella saliendo de su habitación.  
-¡Mira ahí esta quien buscabas!-dijo Renee  
-¿Para que me buscabas?-me pregunto Bella  
-Bella, ¿quieres venir mañana al cine conmigo?-le pregunté esperando que me dijera que sí.  
-Ahh-se sonrojó- bueno es que mañana vamos al campo, a casa de mis tíos.  
-Pero Bella ese no es problema-dijo Renee-¿Edward quieres venir con nosotros?  
-Claro, sería un enorme placer ir con ustedes-le dije mientras le sonreía a Bella.

* * *

Al siguiente día llegue a las 6:30 am a casa de Bella.

-¡Edward!-me dijo mi Bella sonriendo- gracias por venir.  
-Bella no me des las gracias lo hago con mucho gusto-le sonreí.  
-¿a qué hora nos vamos?-pregunto Bella a su madre.  
-Ahorita hija, tu papá solo nos llevará, debe regresar a la comisaria.  
-mmm bueno-dijo Bella

Fue 1 hora de viaje hasta llegar al campo de sus tíos. Esa tarde nos pusimos a bajar limones para comer con sal, cuando ya habíamos bajado diez, los llevamos a una esquina para comerlos.

-Seth ¿puedes ir a pedirle sal a tu tía?  
-Sí-se levantó y se fue dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos.  
-Bella...-estaba nervioso ¿y si yo no le gustaba?  
-¿Sí?-me preguntó  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Claro que sí Edward, dime.  
-¿Pero me responderás con la verdad?.  
-Sí, pero dime-me dijo  
-Yo...-suspire- yo te gusto?  
-...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en el campo, en casa de mi tía, bajando limones con Edward y Seth cuando Edward le pido a Seth que le trajera sal...

-Bella...  
-¿Sí?-le dije  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-sonaba nervioso  
-Claro que sí Edward, dime.-le sonreí  
-Pero me responderás con la verdad.  
-Sí, pero dime-le dije  
-Yo...yo te gusto?

¡Que! no podía creer lo que Edward me acababa de preguntar, de seguro me lo preguntó por cortesía, tal vez si le digo que sí me rechazará y no quiero perderlo.

-No, no me gustas-mentí, estaba loca por él.  
-Oh, bueno creo que así esta mejor.-dijo apenado, ¿Y si yo le gustaba?  
-Aquí esta la sal-dijo Seth trayendo un plato con sal.

Luego de un rato Seth le propuso a Edward ir a bajar naranjas...

-Yo también voy-les dije  
-¡No!-me respondió Edward con la vos levantada.  
-¿Que? a mi no me prohibirás nada Cullen.  
-Isabella, te quedas, no quiero que ningún insecto te haga daño.-me dolió la dureza con la que dijo mi nombre.  
-Bien...-le dije enojada.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi mamá con mi tía.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?-me pregunto Renee.  
-¡Nada!-le respondí enojada, lo sé parecía una niña inmadura, pero estaba molesta.  
-Isabella, a mi no me vas a hablar así-me dijo un poco molesta.  
-¿Que les ha dado a todos de llamarme Isabella hoy?¿sabes que...? ¿me puedo ir donde mi tía Rose?-le pregunte  
-Ve donde quieras Bella-me dijo volviendo a su conversación con la tía Lilianne

La casa de la tía Rose quedaba a 5 km, así que me fui caminando despacio. Llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos caminando cuando escuche la vos de Edward, no le preste atención, de seguro era mi mente.

-¡Bella!-de nuevo la vos de Edward, me di la vuelta y a lo lejos lo pude ver.  
-¿Que?-le dije mordaz, cuando ya estaba cerca.  
-¿Acaso estas loca?¿quieres que a tu mamá le de un infarto?-me dijo  
-¿Por qué? yo le pedí permiso-le avise  
-Bella-dijo sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz- hay algo que se llama sarcasmo, ven, vamos donde Renee-me iba a abrazar pero me aparte.  
-Lo siento, pero no me gustan los abrazos

Caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaba mi madre.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

La iba a abrazar pero se aparto, definitivamente no le gustaba, ese "no" que me dió aún me dolía.

-Lo siento, no me gustan los abrazos-ah bueno pero de ese tal Jacob sí se deja abrazar dije para mi mismo.

Cuando llegamos su mamá la abrazó, luego fuimos a casa de su tía Rose. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde cuando...

-Rose ¿puedes hacer el favor de acercarnos a la parada de autobuses?-le preguntó la señora Swan a su cuñada.  
-Claro, Max ¿puedes llevarlos en la moto?-le pregunto a su hijo.  
-Sí ma' pero primero dos y luego dos-le respondió Max  
-No hay problema hijo-le dijo la señora Swan-Primero irán Edward y Bella, y luego Seth y yo.

Bella se subió en la moto y yo detrás de ella, su primo nos dejo en la parada mientras iba a ver a Renee y a Seth, había un silencio incomodo ahí, Bella no me decía nada, cuando llegaron Renee y Seth cogimos el autobús y nos fuimos.

-Mami ya vengo iré a comer un helado con Alice-le aviso Bella a su mamá en cuanto llegamos.  
-Pero Alice vive en Port Ángeles-respondió Renee.  
-Sí, pero está en el colegio, me acaba de enviar un mensaje.-dijo guardando su móvil en su bolso.  
-Bueno cuídate.-le dijo sonriendo.

Bella se fué sin tan siquiera despedirse de mi, me arrepentía de haberle confesado mis sentimientos, la quería por lo menos como amiga.

-¿Esa chica viene desde Port Ángeles hasta acá a estudiar?-le pregunte a Renee  
-Sí, es que allá no hay buenos institutos.-dijo sentándose en el sofá  
-ahh.-también me senté.  
-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó?-me preguntó  
-¿A que se refiere?-sabía a que se refería, pero me hice el desentendido.  
-Ay Edward, yo no soy tonta, mi hija no se comporta así normalmente.-me dijo  
-ah es que discutimos-le explique  
-¿solo eso?-preguntó alzando una ceja.  
-Bueno... le pregunte si yo le gustaba.-dije apenado  
-¿Y que te dijo?-me pregunto emocionada.  
-Que no.  
-¿Que no? hay esta hija mía, Edward tú sí le gustas.  
-¿Y porque esta tan segura?-le pregunté interesado.  
-Por qué es mi hija, cuando duerme dice tu nombre y se le ven los ojitos brillar cuando te ve, y a ti también.  
-Es que a mi si me gusta.  
-Mira lo que pasa es que Bella no quiere aceptarlo, solo necesita un empujón, pero tengo un plan.-dijo sonriéndome.  
-¿Y cual es?-le pregunte interesado.  
-Has que tenga celos-dijo como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.  
-¿Que? pero recién termine con mi novia.-le expliqué  
-mira, tú tranquilo que yo te ayudaré, no importa que no tengas novia, yo te inventare una-me dijo.  
-¿Y cuando empezara el plan?-le pregunte.  
-Hoy en la noche.-dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando, tu silencio

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo, en el intento.

Y por mas que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijas en mi  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti...por ti.

Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable.

Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien, te lastima

Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie mas  
Que te ame, sin medida.

Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti...por ti.

Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable. (Inalcanzable-RBD)


	13. 13 La promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mi :)**

**Bella POV**

Había llegado a casa a las 6:30 pm, después de hablar con Alice, así que me iba a bañar antes de que llegue Edward, me bañe y me puse unos simples shorts y una blusa blanca. A los 5 minutos llegó Edward, muy guapo como siempre. Ensayamos media hora cuando...

-Chicos, ¿me acompañan? debo ir donde una amiga a entregar un pedido-nos dijo Renee  
-Sí claro-dijo Edward sonriendo-¿vienes Bella?  
-Sí-respondí

Fuimos los tres a donde la amiga de Renee, no estaba muy lejos, llegamos y una señora de unos 35 años, salió.

-Oh Renee, ¿como estas?-saludó a mi madre  
-Hola Siobhan, bien gracias, te vine a entregar tu pedido-le dijo mostrándole una bolsa blanca.  
-A ok, ¿me esperas aquí media hora? es que voy a cobrarle a mi vecina para pagarte.-le dijo un poco apenada.  
-No hay problema-le dijo mi madre sonriendole- aquí te esperaremos.  
-Ok, ya regreso-dijo Siobhan mientras se iba.  
-¿media hora?-pregunté-¿y que se supone que haré en media hora?  
-Mira hija allá hay un cyber, ve a revisar tu facebook.-me sugirió  
-Sí eso haré, ¿vienes Edward?  
-No, acompañaré a Renee.-respondió  
-Bueno, como quieras.-fuí al cyber y ví a mi madre y a Edward conversando.

La media hora paso rápido, cuando me di cuenta mi madre ya me estaba llamando. Fui donde ellos y regresamos a casa, Edward se fue después de otra hora de ensayos. Estaba viendo Tv con Charlie y Seth, cuando Renee me llamó.

-¿Que pasa mami?-le pregunté.  
-Bella, a que no sabes lo que me dijo Edward-me dijo seriamente.  
-¿que te dijo?  
-que tal vez ya no venga a ensayar.-me respondió  
-¡QUE!-grite.  
-Oye Bella, no grites queremos ver la TV-me reclamó Seth.  
-Pero... ¿por qué?-le pregunté  
-Él al principio no me quería decir, pero al final me dijo.-Renee y sus rodeos  
-¿Que te dijo?-le pregunté pacientemente.  
-Conoció a una chica llamada Mirella-me dijo sonriente  
-¿Mirella?  
-Sí, dice que vive por su casa y que le gusta demasiado, se conocen hace unos meses, y le preguntará si quiere ser su novia-no entendía por qué se emocionaba tanto.  
-mmm ¿y que mas te dijo?-sentía una opresión en el pecho  
-Pues que si la chica le dice que sí, ya no vendrá, y si le dice que no, pues... seguirá viniendo-me dijo  
-ahh bueno, que sea feliz-me di la vuelta directo a mi habitación  
-¿Bella? ¿no veras mas Tv?-me preguntó mi madre.  
-No, me dolió la cabeza-dije mientras entraba a mi recamara.

* * *

**Dos días después (Lunes 26 de Septiembre del 2011)**

-Bella... aparté una cita en la clínica, para tí-me dijo Charlie mientras desayunábamos.  
-¿Para que?-le pregunté  
-Chequeo regular-me respondió  
-Ahh y ¿cuando?  
-Todavía faltan dos semanas-me avisó  
-ahh que bien-dije mientras me iba a clases.

-¡Bella!-me llamo Alice, cuando me vio entrar al salón, ella sabia todo lo que sentía por Edward.  
-Alice, ¿porque tan contenta?-le pregunté  
-Es que conocí a un chico guapísimo el fin de semana.-dijo mas hiper-activa que otros días.  
-Ahh-le dije bajando el rostro  
-¿y esa carita?-me preguntó-no me digas... ¿Edward?  
-sí, él está enamorado de otra chica-dije mientras una lagrima caía de mis ojos.  
-Bella, es tu culpa, debiste decirle lo que sentías.-me dijo Alice  
-Sí pero ya es tarde-le respondí.

Esa semana, vi a Edward muy distante, el día sábado, mi madre entro corriendo a casa...

-¿Que pasa mami?-le pregunté  
-Bella, vamos rápido debemos llevar a Edward a la clínica.-me dijo entre sollozos  
-¿Que?

* * *

**Edward POV**

El plan de la señora Swan estaba en marcha y Bella no decía nada, de seguro de verdad no le gusto...

Hoy era sábado como nunca me toco ir a trabajar, era una obra grande porque estábamos Alec, Marcus y yo...

-Hey Edward, te noto distraído-me dijo Alec, el había sido mi mejor amigo desde niños-¿te sucede algo?  
-No nada-le respondí  
-Brother, eres mi mejor amigo me preocupas, ¿es por tu ruptura con Tanya?-preguntó  
-No, no es Tanya-dije  
-Mmm ¿entonces?-me preguntó  
-Otra chica-admití  
-¿la conozco?  
-No Alec, es la chica que canta conmigo.  
-Ya me suponía que te enamorarías de ella... ¿como es su cuerpo?-me preguntó  
-A mi no me interesa su cuerpo Alec, ella es tan sensacional, tan inteligente, tan hermosa, es divertida, la chica perfecta.-le dije mientra el me miraba con ojos achicados-es delgada.  
-Bueno y ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-me preguntó mientras taladraba PVC  
-¿crees que no lo he hecho?-le respondí  
-¿Y que te dijo?  
-Que yo no le gustaba.  
-Auch-me dijo-fué un golpe bajo  
-Sí algo así.-susurré  
-Eddie ¿acaso te enamoraste?-me pregunto Marcus  
-Métete en tus asuntos-le respondí. Marcus me caía bien pero no era algo que quería contarle a él.  
-Tranquilo pequeño-me dijo  
-Ya dejen eso ahí un momento chicos-nos dijo Royce-vengan a almorzar.

Estábamos almorzando, cuando sentí que algo me desgarro la garganta, y empezaba a sentir sangre en mi boca...

-¿Edward que sucede?-me preguntó Alec  
-No, nada-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-Edward, tienes sangre en la boca-me dijo alarmado-ve a un medico ahora, yo le diré a Royce.  
-¿Que sucede Alec?-dijo Royce mientras llegaba.  
-Es Edward, esta mal tiene sangre en la boca-le explicó Alec  
-Edward ve al medico.-dijo Royce  
-Sí, sí, ya voy ahorita-me levanté y me fuí.

Pero no fuí al medico, fuí a mi casa, no me gustaban los hospitales, mientras iba a casa me encontré a Renee...

-¿Hijo que tienes?-me preguntó  
-No lo se, la garganta me sangra mucho, y me duele-cuando dije eso un hilo de sangre salió por mi boca.  
-Vamos rápido a la clínica, en el camino me cuentas como sucedió.-dijo alarmada.

Fuimos a su casa y ella entro a ver un abrigo y su bolso, cuando salió Bella venía con ella. Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos directo a la clínica. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigieron a emergencias, me detuvieron la hemorragia y me enviaron donde un especialista. Bella se quedó afuera, solo entramos Renee y yo...

-Buenas noches-dijo el doctor-¿con quien tengo el gusto?  
-Buenas noches soy Renee Dwyer y el es Edward Cullen.-respondió Renee  
-¿Por qué no habla él?-preguntó el medico  
-Permítame doctor, pero el se desgarro la garganta, según las radiografías dicen que hay un hueso atorado en la garganta, venimos de emergencias deteniendo la hemorragia-le dijo Renee  
-Déjeme ver-el doctor se puso de pie y me toco con sus dedos mi cuello, examinando mi garganta, seguido hizo una cara que no me gustó nada-¿Tiene aquí las radiografías?-le pregunto a Renee.  
-Sí aquí están-ella le entregó.  
-Lo que me temía, el hueso esta atravesado, con suerte resbalaría a lo que tragas, pero eso causaría otra hemorragia, para ser exactos, si no baja en los siguientes tres días, debo operarte-me dijo.  
-Ay Dios-dijo Renee- verá doctor, él canta, si le operan, ¿podrá seguir cantando?-preguntó  
-Lamentablemente no, no podrá forsar mas la garganta, quedara muy delicada.

Luego de una receta que nos recomendó para el dolor, esperamos a ver hasta dos días, si no bajaba el hueso, me operarían, salimos y ahí estaba Bella con los ojos hinchados, ¿llorando?, salimos de la clínica y compramos la receta del medico. Luego llegamos a su casa, y yo me fuí a la mía.

Al siguiente dia paso algo increíble...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando Renee me dijo que Edward debía ser llevado de urgencias a la clínica, fué como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima, me puse el primer abrigo que encontré y salí con Renee, él estaba afuera se lo veía mal y tenia restos de sangre en sus labios. Cogimos un taxi, y nos fuimos, durante el trayecto Edward le contaba a mi mamá como sucedió todo, me dolió tanto cuando dijo que se le desgarró la garganta.

Llegamos a la clínica y lo ingresaron a urgencias, le pararon la hemorragia y nos enviaron a donde un otorrinolaringologo, quedaba en el 5to piso de la clínica, fuimos allí y entraron mi mamá y Edward yo me quede esperando. Me acerque al pequeño balcón que había allí y me puse a pensar...

"¿Porque él?, él ha sido tan bueno, tan gentil, el único que se ha llevado mi corazón, Edward Cullen, te necesito, si pudiera regresar al tiempo, le diría que sí, que lo amo, pero eso es imposible, él esta grave y yo no puedo hacer nada, me siento miserable, Dios mio si me estas escuchando ahorita, te ruego, te imploro, sánalo, se que Tú tienes el poder para hacerlo, te prometo que si lo sanas, yo dejaré de cantar, grabaré la última canción con Edward y me alejaré de él y de la música"

Cuando me di cuenta tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y escuché la puerta del consultorio abrirse. Bajamos pero nadie dijo nada, fuimos a la farmacia, y cogimos un taxi para regresar a casa. Cuando llegamos Edward no se quedó, se fué directo a su casa...

-¿Que sucedió? ¿que dijo el médico?-le pregunté a Renee  
-Tal ves lo operen-fue lo único que me dijo, luego se encerró en su dormitorio y yo me fui al mio.

Al siguiente dia, muy de mañana, para ser domingo, escuche la vos de... ¿Edward? me levanté rápido y me asomé por la puerta y era él, conversando tan animadamente con mamá, entré de nuevo a mi habitación a bañarme si el estaba animado, no tenía por qué verme mal a mi, me acabé de bañar y me puse un conjunto azul, luego salí...

-Edward-le dije sonriendo-¡que sorpresa!, te veo mejor.  
-¡Bella! le decía a tu mamá el milagro de esta mañana.-su vos era tan hermosa como siempre  
-¿en serio? ¿y me lo dices a mi?-le pregunté  
-claro bonita, fíjate que esta mañana me levanté y me tome la pastilla, y me dieron ganas de vomitar-me dijo  
-¿Ese es el milagro?-le pregunté.  
-No bonita, cuando vomité, el hueso salió, mira-dijo abriendo su mano y un pequeño hueso de pollo estaba ahí.  
-¿Un hueso de pechuga de pollo?-le pregunté  
-Sí, eso fue lo que comí ayer-me dijo sonriendo  
-y supongo que tenias hambre, para tragártelo, sin masticar antes.-le devolví la sonrisa  
-Bella... mira su tamaño-me sonrió de lado, su sonrisa era la mas hermosa-¿saldrás a algún lado?-me preguntó  
-Ehh no-le sonreí  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-me preguntó  
-Claro-le dije mientras recordaba mi promesa, ahora tenia que cumplirla. Estaría con él hasta después de la siguiente grabación.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y Edward y yo cogimos un autobús...

-¿A donde vamos?-le pregunté  
-A un lugar especial- me dijo

Nos bajamos en la entrada del bosque, donde había un sendero.

-Ahora a caminar-me avisó, con suerte había traído zapatillas

Caminamos en silencio por 1 hora, cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a un hermoso prado, tenia forma redonda, y estaba lleno de flores.

-Wow Edward, es hermoso...-le dije  
-sí, lo es, pero he visto algo que es mucho mas hermoso-me dijo y yo fingí no haberlo escuchado  
-¿Que?  
-Nada Bella, ven a sentarte.-dijo

Nos sentamos, mientras hablábamos de todo, mi infancia, su infancia, de todo...

-¿Edward?-le dije-mi mamá me contó de una chica que conociste.  
-mmm... te refieres a Mirella-me dijo sonriendo y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.  
-Sí, ella... te...-sacudí la cabeza- ¿tú estás enamorado de ella?-le pregunté  
-Sí..., cuando estoy con ella, nada mas existe, es hermosa, inteligente y muy divertida.-me dijo  
-Deberías ser su novio-le sonreí- ¿ya te le declaraste?-le pregunté  
-No, aun no.-dijo apenado  
-Deberías hacerlo-le dije pensando que tal vez si él se aleja por su cuenta sería menos doloroso.  
-lo pensaré-me dijo

Regresamos a casa a las 5 pm, mi mamá estaba tan feliz.

-Chicos tendrán la oportunidad de cantar, ante público-dijo  
-¿Que? mamá, Edward tiene la garganta delicada-le recordé  
-No te preocupes Bella, mi garganta esta bien. ¿Cuando será?-le preguntó a mi madre  
-El sábado-dijo ella  
-Genial, deberíamos ensayar, pero covers, no canciones nuestras-me dijo Edward.

Entramos en youtube y encontramos las canciones... indicadas, bueno eso dijo Edward... para mi eran muy directas a lo que sentía por el.

* * *

Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas, mi vida,  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
Mas me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando  
Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día  
Ese flechazo al verte,  
Que mas dará lo que digan  
Que mas dará lo que piensen  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.


	14. 14 Decición acelerada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, mía es solo la historia**

* * *

**_Advierto, no hagan esto por ningún motivo, lo que hace aquí Bella es algo exagerado, y lamentable_**

**Bella POV**

Habíamos ensayado toda la semana para que saliera todo bien y aquí estábamos, parados frente a unas 200 personas, como cuando canté en navidad, Kate era la dj, otra vez, le hice la señal y empezó a sonar la pista...

(**Sin miedo a nada**) mientras la cantábamos recordaba que esa canción decía exactamente lo que sentía por Edward, sentí algo extraño cuando sus ojos me miraron atentamente y tenían un brillo especial,quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero era tarde, él estaba enamorado de aquella chica, acabamos de cantarla y siguió la segunda pista, (**Te quiero tanto- OV7**), esta no era tanto como la anterior pero aun así decía mucho...

-Edward, ¿quieres tomar un helado conmigo?-le pregunté cuando terminamos de cantar, ya que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él decidí aprovecharlo.  
-Lo siento Bella, pero ahorita no puedo-y diciendo esto se fué.

Fuí a mi casa a ver Tv, a veces esto me distraía del mundo exterior. Mis padres llegaron en la noche, diciendo que saldrían de nuevo a una reunión con amigos.

-Bella, hija, ¿por qué te viniste tan temprano?-me preguntó Renee antes de irse.  
-ahh... me dolía la cabeza-la verdad sí me dolía.  
-uhmm, Edward te estaba buscando- dijo  
-¿Para que?-pregunté, él me había dicho que no podía salir conmigo.  
-Para festejar contigo que Mirella por fin lo aceptó-me dijo sonriendo.  
-Ahhh-fué lo único que dije.

Mis padres se fueron, y un extraño dolor en mi pecho me invadió, era raro, pero muy doloroso, Seth se había ido con mis padres, así que estaba sola, me acosté en mi cama y lloré, lloré como nunca, mientras miraba mi collar y mi anillo...

**_Flashback_**

_-Bella... ya que estamos en esta tienda ¿quieres comprarle algo a Edward?-me pregunto mi mamá_  
_-Pues... le compraré algo para celebrar 1 mes de cantar juntos.-dije sonrojada._

_Miré los estantes, era una tienda de artesanías, hasta que vi un par de collares perfectos...(__**Ver collar en mi perfil**__), se lo compré y una mitad me la puse yo..._

_Cuando llegamos a casa Edward me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro..._

_-Hola bonita-me sonrojé era la primera vez que me decía así._  
_-Hola-le dije sonriendo._  
_-Solo quería darte algo... ¿me prestas tu mano?-me preguntó, le tendí la mano y me puso algo en el dedo anular_  
_-Wow Edward, es hermoso- dije mientras miraba un hermoso anillo plateado que decía "por siempre"-¿por siempre?-le pregunté_  
_-Juntos-me dijo mientras me mostraba el suyo que decía "Juntos"_  
_-Yo también tengo algo para ti-le dije sonrojándome_  
_-¿a sí?-sonrió de lado._  
_-Toma-le dije mientras le daba el collar._  
_-¡Gracias Bella!, siempre estaremos juntos, no lo olvides princesa-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla._

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Sí claro "Siempre estaremos juntos"-dije llorando, en ese momento tomé una decisión que jamas pensé que tomaría.

Fuí al sótano y encontré el matainsectos de Charlie, sin pensarlo dos veces, me tomé un trago, quería desaparecer, y dejar que Edward sea feliz. Volví a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, esperando que el veneno haga efecto, me saqué mi collar y mi anillo y los puse sobre un cuaderno en el que escribí "LO SIENTO... EDWARD SE FELIZ" entre las hojas. Luego cerré mis ojos esperando no volver a despertar...

Me desperté en la madrugada, miré mi reloj de mesa y eran las 3 am, entonces recordé lo que hice en la noche, fuí una estúpida, y un fuerte dolor de estómago me llegó, seguido de nauseas y vómito, vomité todo el veneno que había ingerido, cuando acabé, el dolor de estomago desapareció, me cepillé los dientes, recogí todo el teatro que había armado y me volví a poner mi collar y anillo, al menos lo tendría como amigo...

-¡Bella!-me despertó mi madre.  
-¿mmm?-respondí adormilada.  
-Ya levántate hija, hoy iremos al parque con Edward-dijo mientras se asomaba en mi puerta.-¿que huele a matainsectos?-preguntó arrugando la nariz  
-Es que... al parecer Seth regó algo en mi habitación y se llenó de hormigas y rocié un poco de eso-le mentí  
-Bella debes tener cuidado, ese liquido es muy peligroso-me dijo. Si claro, pensé en mi fuero interno, muy peligroso.  
-Ok, ¿y a donde dijiste que íbamos?-le pregunté  
-Al parque-me respondió-iremos Edward, Seth, tu y yo.  
-Pero creí que Edward tenía novia, ¿no debe salir con ella hoy?-pregunté  
-No Bella, ella estudia los domingos, así que ¡arréglate ya!-me dijo emocionada.  
-¿ya nos vamos?-pregunté, apenas eran las 7:30  
-No pero quiero comprarte un cd, ¿de quien lo quieres? bueno me lo dices en el camino, vamos hija-salio de la habitación, como dije una vez, pareciera que mi madre fuera la madre de Alice.

Me levanté de la cama, me fuí a duchar y me puse unos shorts, una blusa, mis zapatillas y una gorra que me había regalado Edward, luego salí a la sala...

-¡Bella! Estas hermosa-me dijo mi madre-¡vamos!

Salimos de casa y nos fuimos a una tienda de discos que había por ahí cerca...

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija-me dijo mamá  
-¿Por qué?-le pregunté  
-Por que eres fuerte-sonrió le iba a preguntar a que se refería pero cambió de tema- ¿que disco quieres?  
-¿cuantos me dejaras comprar?  
-solo dos-dijo  
-Ok

Llegamos a la tienda de discos y elegí uno de Amaia Montero, con el pretexto que traía la canción que canté con Edward pero en realidad era por "Me dediqué a perderte" que canta con Alejandro Fernandez, en verdad me había dedicado a perder a Edward.

-¿Y cual otro?-me preguntó mamá.

Busque en los estantes y encontré uno de Camila, por una canción, aléjate de mi.

-Este-le dije.  
-Bien compremoslo-dijo Renee

Regresamos a casa y Edward también estaba llegando.

-Buenos días Renee-la saludó mas feliz que nunca  
-¿Como estas hijo?-le respondió  
-Excelente... hola bonita-me saludó  
-Hola Edward.-sonreí  
-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó  
-Sí, un momento, dejaré estos discos adentro y veré si Seth esta listo, ya regreso-dijo mientras me dejaba sola con Edward.  
-¿Y bien...? ¿por qué te escapaste ayer?-me preguntó  
-¿Que?  
-Ayer te fuiste, acabé lo que debía hacer y quería tomar el helado contigo-me sonrió  
-Uhmm me dolía la cabeza.-me excusé  
-Bien vamos-dijo Renee mientras salia con Seth

Llegamos al parque y mamá estuvo jugando con Seth, mientras Edward y yo estábamos en una banca...

-¿Y tu novia?-pregunté  
-Bella, no recuerdas que termine con ella delante de ti-me dijo como si fuera obvio.  
-No me refiero a ella, me refiero a Mirella, mamá me dijo que ya eran novios.-expliqué  
-Ahh Mirella... sí, ya somos novios-sonrió nervioso-pero no es nada serio.  
-ahhh.-dije  
-Bella, ¿por que no le dices a Edward que te ayude mañana?-me dijo Renee acercándose llena de sudor.  
-¿A que?-preguntó Edward  
-es que en el colegio, nos dejaron un área pequeña del bosque, a cada uno, para limpiar, es el pequeño bosque junto al instituto-le dije  
-Ahh bueno, ya he trabajado limpiando, en la hacienda de Amun, cuando viví con mi madre, así que puedo ayudarte-me dijo con esa sonrisa que amaba.  
-¿en serio? gracias, mañana a las 5pm ¿te parece?  
-claro que si Bella.

Regresamos a casa, esa noche dormí temprano, al siguiente dia me tocaba la dichosa cita, que Charlie había apartado con el médico.

-Buenos días-dije cuando salí de mi habitación-¿a que hora nos vamos al medico?  
-Buenos días Bella-me dijo Charlie- la cita es a las 11am así que iras al colegio hasta las 10am, tu madre te recogerá.-me dijo  
-Ok-desayuné, cogí mi maleta y me fuí

En el colegio...

Le conté a Alice y a Jake la tontería que hice con el veneno, estaban decepcionados, pero no enojados.

-¡QUE!-gritó Emmett desde el asiento de atrás en cuanto mis amigos se fueron a sus lugares-¿Que hiciste?-no me había dado cuenta que el estaba atrás  
-Nada-le dije  
-Bella se que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero eres mi amiga, puedes confiar en mi.-Así que le conté todo a Emmett.  
-¿Le dijiste a tu mamá?-me preguntó  
-No Emmett, ella no sabrá nada.-le aclaré  
-Bella debes decircelo-dijo  
-No, y tu no le dirás.  
-Le diré cuando la vea.-me advirtió  
-Emmett por favor-supliqué  
-Bella, ella debe saber.  
-Sí lo se-le dije-pero no así  
-Sí la veo le digo-me dijo sonriendo.  
-Me encargare de que no pase-le dije

Emmett era un buen chico después de todo solo se preocupaba por mi. Estábamos en el laboratorio de Química, como siempre me sentaba con Jake, los que habían acabado estaban en receso, vi por la ventana, y mamá se acercaba al instituto

-Jake ¿que hora es?-le pregunté  
-las 10 Bells-me respondió- busqué a Emmett por todo el salón pero no estaba.

-Licenciado ¿me da permiso de ir al baño?-le pregunte al señor Banner  
-Sí Bella ve.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo y pude ver a Emmett que se acercaba a mamá, corrí lo mas que pude, fue un milagro que no me hubiera tropezado.

-¡Mami!-grite  
-Bella, hija, llegas justo a tiempo, este jovencito me iba a decir algo de ti-fulminé a Emmett con los ojos  
-Emmett ¿podemos hablar?  
-Claro Bella, ya regreso señora-fuí con Emmett un poco mas allá-¿no lo hagas si?  
-¿Le dirás tu?  
-Sí ahorita me debo ir con ella y le cuento todo-dije  
-Confío en ti Bella, hasta luego seño-le dijo a mi mamá a lo lejos. Pedimos el permiso y nos fuimos, íbamos en el autobús...

-¿Que me quería decir ese chico Bella?-me preguntó-¿es tu novio?  
-¿Emmett? no claro que no.-le sonreí  
-¿Entonces?  
-No era nada-le dije  
-Bella...  
-Ok te quería decir sobre una promesa que hice-técnicamente no era una mentira, sí había prometido algo  
-¿Que promesa?  
-Prometí a Dios alejarme de Edward y de la música si se curaba su garganta.-expliqué  
-Ay Bella ¿por que lo hiciste?  
-Quería verlo feliz haciendo lo que mas le gusta-le dije  
-Pero tú ya no lo harás, ¿como seguirá cantando el?-preguntó  
-No soy la única persona que canta-le dije-hay mas chicas  
-Bella... no seas tonta hija, tu seguirás cantando con Edward, haré una promesa para romper la tuya.-me abrazó  
-Gracias mami-le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Llegamos con media hora de anticipación así que saque mi celular mientras me atendían, entre a facebook y Edward estaba conectado.

**Hola sin oficio :P**

**Hola Bella :), ¿por que no estas estudiando?**

**Cita medica :/**

**ahh sí, lo mencionó tu mamá**

-¿Con quien chateas hija?-me preguntó mamá  
-Con Edward-dije  
-Dile que venga, si esta desocupado-sugirió

**Edward, dice mi madre que si estas desocupado que vengas.**

**Ok ya voy, ¿en la misma clínica de la otra vez?**

**sí :)**

-Isabella Swan-llamó la enfermera.  
-Yo te espero aquí hija-me dijo mamá

Entré al consultorio, como era chequeo demoró un poco, cuando salí, Edward estaba junto a mi madre...

-¡Edward!-le salude.

El solo me miro, asintió, y volteo su mirada

-¿Que pasó?-le pregunté a mamá  
-Le dije sobre tu promesa...

* * *

Por que no te bese en el alma  
cuando aun podía  
por que no te abrasé la vida  
cuando la tenía  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
cuanto te dolía  
y yo que no sabía  
el daño que me hacia.

Como es que nunca me fije  
que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz  
ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapo  
que había llegado el día  
que ya no me sentías  
que ya ni te dolía.

Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre

y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte

me dedique a perderte

Por que no te llene de mí  
cuando aun había tiempo  
por que no pude comprender  
lo que hasta ahora entiendo

Que fuiste todo para mí  
y que yo estaba ciega  
te deje para luego  
este maldito ego

Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre

y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte

me dedique a perderte (Me dediqué a perderte- Alejandro Fernandez y Amaya Montero)


	15. 15 ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Cantar con Bella fue hermoso, esas dos canciones, decían lo que sentía por ella... Cuando terminamos de cantar Bella se me acercó...

-Edward, ¿quieres tomar una helado?-me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa  
-Lo siento Bella, pero ahorita no puedo-debía buscar a mi hermanito, le prometí que lo llevaría al fútbol.

Cuando dije eso Bella se fue, me sentía mal por hacerle esto, luego vi a papá...

-¡Papá! ¿y Paul?, quedamos en que lo llevaría al fútbol.-le avisé  
-No te preocupes Edward, Quil ya lo llevo debía irse en la mañana-dijo  
-Ahh, bueno, en la noche voy a casa-le avise  
-Cuídate hijo.-me brindó una sonrisa.

Fuí a buscar a Bella para ir a tomar el helado pero no la encontré a ella, solo a Renee.

-Renee... ¿has visto a Bella?-le pregunté  
-Creo que se fue a casa hijo.-me dijo  
-Ay de seguro esta enojada-le expliqué lo ocurrido  
-Bueno eso podemos usarlo a tu favor-me dijo-le diré que fuiste con Mirella.  
-Esta bien-le dije siguiendo su plan.

Era gracioso este plan, técnicamente a mi se me ocurrió el nombre Mirella casi sonaba a MiBella, sonreí ante la idea, fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa y me fuí a jugar voley.

* * *

Había quedado con Renee de ir al parque, así que me levanté rápido el domingo, bueno no tan rápido, llegue a casa de los Swan y justamente ella llegaba con Bella...

-Buenos días señora-le dije a la señora Swan  
-¿Como estas hijo?-me preguntó amablemente  
-Excelente... hola bonita-le dije a Bella  
-Hola Edward.-sonrió  
-¿Nos vamos?-pregunté  
-Sí, un momento, dejaré estos discos adentro y veré si Seth esta listo, ya regreso.  
-¿Y bien?... ¿por que te escapaste ayer?-le pregunté a Bella  
-¿Que?  
-Ayer te fuiste, acabe lo que debía hacer y quería tomar el helado contigo-le expliqué  
-Uhmm me dolía la cabeza.-dijo  
-Bien vamos-dijo Renee

El parque era tranquilo, Renee jugaba con Seth y yo estaba sentado con Bella, pensaba en lo hermosa que era

-¿Y tu novia?-me pregunto de repente  
-Bella, no recuerdas que terminé con ella delante de ti-le recordé  
-No me refiero a ella, me refiero a Mirella, mamá me dijo que ya eran novios.-dijo  
-Ahh Mirella, sí, ya somos novios, pero no es nada serio-dije  
-ahhh.  
-Bella, ¿por que no le dices a Edward que te ayude mañana?-dijo Renee  
-¿A que?-pregunté  
-Es que en el colegio, nos dejaron un área pequeña del bosque, a cada uno, para limpiar, es el pequeño bosque junto al instituto-me explicó  
-Ahh bueno, ya he trabajado limpiando, en Seattle cuando viví con mi mamá, así que puedo ayudarte-le dije  
-¿en serio? gracias, mañana a las 5pm ¿te parece?  
-claro que sí Bella.

Regresamos a su casa y yo me fui a la mía, habíamos estado todo el dia fuera y yo trabajaría mañana

* * *

**Lunes 10 de Octubre del 2011 (El dia que cambiaría mi vida)**

Fui a donde Royce a las 8 am

-Edward, te veo mejor-me dijo  
-Sí, gracias a Dios-le respondí  
-Hoy solo es mantenimiento-me dijo-cosa de dos horas  
-Esta bien-le respondí

Hice mi trabajo y me fui al cyber a ver que había de bueno en facebook, se me hizo raro ver a Bella conectada...

-Hola sin oficio :P-me escribió  
-Hola Bella :), ¿porque no estas estudiando?  
-Cita medica :/  
-ahh sí, lo mencionó tu mamá  
-Edward dice mi madre que si estas desocupado que vengas.  
-Ok ya voy, ¿en la misma clínica de la otra vez?  
-si :)

Cogí el primer taxi que pasó y llegue a la clínica, pero solo vi a Renee...

-¿Y Bella?-le pregunté  
-A dentro-me dijo-Debo decirte algo Edward, esto demuestra que Bella sí te ama  
-¿Que cosa?-le dije  
-Bella hizo una promesa.  
-¿Que promesa?  
-Si tu garganta se sanaba, ella dejaría lo que mas ama, cantar y se alejaría de ti  
-¿Que?.. ella ¿acaso se volvió loca?, como prometió eso, ¿a quien le prometió?  
-a Dios  
-ahhh mi Bella.

Porque Bella me hacia esto, ahora se alejaría de mi, ella es lo que mas amo,no Bella no, no quiero alejarme de ella, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos cuando escuche esa hermosa voz de mi ángel

-¡Edward!-me dijo

La mire pero no me salia ni una palabra

-¿Que paso?-le preguntó a su mamá  
-Le dije sobre tu promesa.-le respondió  
-Oh no... Edward lo lamento-se disculpó  
-Vamos-dije mientras me puse de pie

En el autobús Bella se quiso sentar sola, yo me tense con su madre...

-Edward...-me dijo  
-¿Sí?-dije mientras miraba al vacío  
-ella lo hizo porque te quiere-justificó  
-sí, pero yo no merezco su amor, ella es demasiado buena, entrego todo por mi...-mas lágrimas salían de mis ojos  
-ella no se alejara de ti-me dijo con seguridad  
-se lo prometió a Dios  
-haré una promesa a Dios para romper la suya...  
-¿Haria eso por mi?  
-Claro cariño, ella te ama y la felicidad de mi hija es primordial-me dijo-¿no estas enojado?  
-No, mas bien sorprendido.

Llegamos a su casa y yo me fui a la mía a almorzar, a las 5 pm llegue de nuevo donde Bella

-Edward que puntual-me dijo la señora Renee  
-Gracias-le respondí. -¿Bella esta lista?  
-Sí, ¡Bella! Edward ya llegó-le avisó  
-Ya salgo-dijo mi ángel-¿Que mas Edward?-me saludo  
-Que hay Bella, ¿vamos?  
-Si.

Llegamos al pequeño bosque y empece a limpiar el área de Bella, ella me distraía con anécdotas de su familia, hablábamos de todo un poco...

-Enserio?tienes una tía que se llama Zoyla María?-le pregunte divertido  
-Sii, ajajja suena a Soi la Maria ajaj-dijo entre risas  
-Yo tengo un tío que se llama Bienvenido-le dije  
-jajaj todos lo esperan con los brazos abiertos.-me dijo divertida  
-sí-me levante de donde estaba y me senté junto a Bella viendo el atardecer

-¿Bella?...  
-¿Sí Edward?...  
-¿por que lo hiciste?-le pregunte  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Tu promesa-le dije  
-uhmm no lo se Edward, simplemente lo hice.-me dijo  
-Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el campo donde tu tía?-le pregunté  
-Sí Edward, ¿por?  
-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice?  
-te refieres a ¿si me gustas?  
-Sí, esa pregunta Bella. ¿Te gusto? ¿te has enamorado de mi?-pregunté esperanzado.  
-Sí Edward-se sonrojó- tú me gustas y mucho, y me he enamorado de ti  
-Oh Bella, ¿y esa vez no sentías eso?-le pregunté emocionado  
-Sí, pero temía que me rechaces-me dijo  
-Jamas haría eso-le dije  
-¿Que?  
-Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunte nervioso  
-...

* * *

Así nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados  
frente a frente.  
No podía faltarnos la luna,  
y hablábamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos.  
Y yo que no veía la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
te amo  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro.  
Tus manos entre las mías  
tal vez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no se si podre  
que estas jugando  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amo (Te amo- Franco de Vita)


	16. 16 Abrazame

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Estaba ansiosa, no sabía si Edward vendría por mi a las 5 pm como acordamos, pero al final escuche el timbre de mi casa y salió mamá, al instante escuché que me llamaba. Edward y yo fuimos al bosque a limpiar y empezamos a charlar de cosas triviales y muy graciosas, nos reíamos de los nombres raros que antes tenían las personas... cuando acabó de limpiar, se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Bella?...  
-¿Sí Edward?-le respondí  
-¿por qué lo hiciste?-me pregunto, sabia a que se refería pero me hice la desentendida  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Tu promesa-me dijo  
-uhmm, no lo se Edward, simplemente lo hice.-respondí en un susurro.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el campo donde tu tía?-preguntó  
-Sí Edward, ¿por?-me estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice?-como no la iba a recordar  
-te refieres a ¿si me gustas?  
-Sí, esa pregunta Bella. ¿Te gusto? ¿te has enamorado de mi?  
-Sí Edward-suspiré- tú me gustas y mucho, y me he enamorado de ti-aún temía que me rechace  
-Oh Bella, ¿y esa vez no sentías eso por mi?  
-Sí, pero temía que me rechazaras-admití  
-Jamas haría eso-me dijo  
-¿Que?-pregunte  
-Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó ignorando mi pregunta anterior  
-Edward... tú tienes novia, se llama Mirella-le recordé  
-Bella, cuando te hablaba de que me gustaba Mirella, me refería a MiBella-me dijo sonrojado  
-Entonces... la chica de la que tanto estas enamorado... ¿soy yo?-no lo podía creer.  
-Sí Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-repitió la pregunta  
-Sí Edward-dije sonriendo-sí quiero ser tu novia.  
-Te amo mi Bella-me dijo viéndome a los ojos y tomándome las manos  
-Yo te amo mas Edward-le dije sonriendole  
-Vamos a tu casa que ya es de noche-no me había dado cuenta que estaba oscuro  
-Sí vamos-le dije mientras me levantaba  
-Bella...-me dijo mientras caminábamos  
-¿Sí, Edward?-le pregunté  
-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Sin decir nada mas, sin necesidad de permiso, lo abracé, y el hizo lo mismo conmigo mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, bajo la luz de la luna, dándome cuenta que no hay nada mas fuerte, que dos almas que se amen, dándome cuenta que no hay nada mas fuerte que el poder del amor.

Iba caminando con Edward, lo llevaba abrazado, aun no creía que fuéramos novios, yo, una chica simple con un adonis como él, íbamos llegando a casa luego de que el hiciera la limpieza del bosque por mi, y afuera de mi casa estaba Seth y sus amigos jugando fútbol, no le dimos importancia y entramos pero pude escuchar al amigo de Seth.

-¿Ellos son novios?-le preguntó a Seth  
-No-respondió mi hermano-solo han de tener frió.

-Bueno... Bella... yo me debo ir-me dijo Edward con rostro triste. Yo estaba nerviosa no sabia como despedirme de Edward, debería darle un beso en los labios o un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla, estaba confundida.

-Sí, adiós-le dije bajando la mirada. -El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

-Te veo mañana hermosa-me susurró al oído.  
-Sí-le respondí sonrojada.

Él se dio media vuelta y se fué, entré a casa y mamá salió sonriente de su dormitorio, era obvio que nos estaba espiando.

-Hola Bella-me dijo  
-Hola ma'-me fuí a mi dormitorio antes de que empezara con sus preguntas  
-¿Y?-me dijo en el umbral de mi dormitorio  
-¿Y que?-le pregunté  
-¿Edward te ayudó?  
-Sí mami, ahorita te cuento solo déjame duchar ¿sí?  
-ok ok

Me metí a la ducha y me puse unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes, cuando salí del baño vi a mi mamá que seguía en mi puerta...

-¿Ya?-me dijo  
-¿Qué?-le respondí  
-Ay Bella ¿son novios?-me pregunto así directo  
-Mamá, ¿que dices?-le sonreí  
-Bella, los vi por la ventana, se veían mas cariñosos...-me dijo  
-¡Estabas fisgoneando por la ventana!-me hice la enojada  
-No... yo estaba arreglando mi habitación y ustedes llegaron y los vi-se excuso-y bien ¿son o no son novios?  
-Sí mami, sí somos novios-le dije  
-Ahhh-gritó-que emoción y como fue hija ¡cuéntame!-me pidió

Mi mamá era el tipo de persona que le contaba todo, era mi mejor amiga, incluso mas que Alice, ella me daba sus buenos consejos, y se alegraba de mi felicidad. Le conté como Edward me pidió que sea su novia, el trayecto hasta acá, le dije lo nerviosa que estaba, ella mas que nadie sabia que yo jamas había tenido novio.

-Ay que lindo-me dijo, suspirando, cuando termine de contarle  
-Sí-bajé la mirada sonrojada  
-Oh Bella, ya hice dos promesas por la tuya-me avisó  
-¿Dos? pero solo hice una-le dije  
-Sí hija, pero hice una por tu promesa y otra en agradecimiento-me explicó  
-Ahh y ¿que pediste?  
-Recuerdas a tu tío Rodrigo?-me pregunto  
-Claro como olvidarlo, si se odian a muerte-le dije  
-Bueno pues ya no sera así, mi primera promesa fue, pedirle disculpas aunque la culpa haya sido de él-me dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-Wow que valiente-le animé-¿y la segunda?  
-Iremos a la iglesia cada domingo a la misa dominical-me dijo  
-Ahh-respondí  
-Iremos los 3, Edward, tu y yo-me avisó  
-ok-no pude evitar sonreír-¿y cuando iras donde el tío Rodrigo?  
-Hoy en la noche, ¿me acompañas?-me preguntó  
-Sí claro.

Eran las 8 pm y fuimos a casa de los tíos, el tío Rodrigo era el cuñado de Renee, estaba casado con la tía Betty,gemela de mi madre, la casa estaba cerca, así que hicimos 5 minutos caminando.

-¡Betty!-saludó mamá a la tía.  
-Oh Renee, ¡que sorpresa!, ¿como estas? ¡Hola Bella!-me saludó  
-Hola tía-le sonreí  
-Betty, vengo a hablar con Rodrigo, ¿se encuentra?  
-Sí, pasen.

La casa de los tíos era muy grande y vimos al tío Rodrigo jugando con mi prima de 4 años, Claire.

-Buenas noche, Rodrigo-saludo mamá  
-Buenas noches cuñada-le respondió  
-Venia a hablar contigo.-dijo  
-¿Sobre que?-le preguntó  
-Quiero pedirte disculpas, por todo esto que estamos peleados, y ver si podemos llevarnos bien ¿que dices?  
-Me parece bien Renee, ¿amigos?-le dijo tendiéndole la mano  
-Amigos-respondió ella estrechándole la mano

Estuvimos un rato mas donde los tíos luego nos fuimos porque ya era tarde, cenamos y me metí en mi habitación a dormir, bueno antes revisé el facebook.

_El mejor día de mi vida- _Había escrito Edward en su estado.

_De acuerdo contigo- _Comenté, luego de eso me dormí.

Al siguiente dia me levante como de costumbre para ir al colegio, eran las 7:30 cuando escuché el timbre de la casa, fui a ver quien era y me sorprendí...

* * *

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí. (Solo para ti)


	17. 17 El o yo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :)**

**Edward POV**

Sentí algo inexplicable en mi pecho cuando Bella me dijo que sí, era como una fiesta en mi corazón, y cuando me abrazó, el sentir ese calor suyo en mi, era indescriptible, quería besarla pero una vez me dijo que nunca había tenido novio, así que quería que su primer beso fuera especial.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me despedí con un beso en su mejilla, fue el mejor del mundo, quedamos en vernos mañana pero yo tenia una sorpresa para ella. Llegue a casa y me encontré con la persona indicada.

-Quil, necesito que me hagas un favor-le dije a mi hermano  
-Dime- respondió

Le conté a Quil, lo de la sorpresa para mi novia, que hermoso sonaba, y el accedió a venderme una de las sorpresas, me la vendió un poco caro, pero era para mi Bella. Luego fui a la cocina, y ahí estaba mi otra sorpresa.

Esa noche casi no dormí, cuando me desperté al siguiente dia y me fui a casa de Bella, a esa hora ella aun no se iba al colegio, así que toque su timbre, y como lo imaginé salio Bella.

-Hola bonita-le dije sonriendo  
-Hola Edward-me sonrió-¿que haces aquí?  
-Quedamos en vernos hoy, ¿recuerdas?-le pregunte  
-Sí, pero yo ahorita voy al colegio.-me recordó  
-Lo se, ¿puedo acompañarte?  
-Claro-sonrió- ya salgo solo voy por mi bolso.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos cuando mi hermosa Bella salió

-Listo vamos-me sonrió  
-vamos mi dama-le dije devolviendole la sonrisa  
-Bella..., tengo dos sorpresas para ti-le dije mientras caminábamos  
-¿En serio? usualmente no me gustan las sorpresas-me dijo-pero si viene de ti...  
-Ok, cierra los ojos-le dije y ella los cerró  
-Ya...  
-¿No ves nada?-le pregunté  
-No nada-me dijo  
-Contaré hasta tres y los abres ¿ok?  
-ok  
-uno...-dije mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta-dos...tres

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos tenía frente a ella la rosa blanca que había cortado, del rosal que se filtra por la cocina, ella sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba-esta hermosa  
-No mas que tu-le respondí-ahora cierra los ojos de nuevo-ella lo hizo  
-uno...dos...tres

Ahora frente a ella tenia un libro llamado "Buenos días princesa" (**N/A es el libro de Blue Jeans) **sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras bonita?-la detuve y me paré frente a ella-¿no te gustaron mis regalos?  
-No es eso Edward, solo tengo miedo de despertarme de este hermoso sueño-me dijo  
-Oh pequeña... esto no es un sueño y si lo es... yo también temo despertarme- La abrace y seguimos caminando abrazados, hasta que llegamos a su colegio...

-Gracias Edward, eres el mejor novio-me abrazó y me dió un beso en la mejilla  
-Te amo princesa-le respondí  
-Y yo te amo a ti-dijo

Nos separamos y pude ver como se iba mi corazón con ella...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ver a Edward en mi puerta, esperándome para ir al colegio fue hermoso, y mas cuando me dio la rosa y el libro..., awww amo a este chico, me entristecí cuando me dejo en la puerta del colegio y me tuve que separar de el...

-¡Bella!-me llamo Alice-wow te veo feliz y ¿ese libro es nuevo?...-Alice era muy perceptiva  
-Sí, me lo regalaron-le respondí con una sonrisa  
-Uhm... y me imagino que fue el mismo que te regalo esa rosa-dijo señalando mi mano  
-Sí Alice fue el mismo-sentía que me sonrojaba  
-¡Ajaa! y ese chico por si acaso... ¿no es uno que tiene el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes? ¿y ademas canta?  
-ajajaj sí Alice-le respondí  
-¡Woo! no me digas que Edward y tú yaa...-dijo mientras hacia señas con las manos  
-Sí Alice, él y yo somos novios-le sonreí  
-¡Ahhh!-gritó-que emoción, de seguro Jacob se alegrará cuando se entere  
-¿De que me alegrare?-preguntó Jake mientras ponía su maleta en su mesa.  
-Dile Bella-me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa  
-¿Y bien? ¿que me debes decir Bells?-me preguntó Jake  
-Ay pues que... Edward y yo somos novios-le dije a mi amigo tranquilamente  
-¿Que tu eres novia de ese idiota?-dijo enojado  
-Jake ¿¡que te sucede!?  
-Bells discúlpame, es que ese chico no me agrada para que sea tu novio, ese dia en tu cumpleaños, me miraba como si quisiera matarme  
-Jake... Edward es el chico mas lindo que conozco y tus berrinches de niño tonto no harán que lo deje-le dije  
-O sea que lo elijes a el en lugar de a mi.-no lo podía creer Jacob me estaba poniendo a elegir.  
-¡¿Me estas poniendo a elegir Jacob?!-le dije enojada jamas había usado su nombre completo.  
-Sí Bella, elige, o prefieres andar de noviesita de ese, o prefieres ser mi amiga.  
-Jake, ¿es enserio todo esto...?  
-Sí Bella, ¿a quien eliges?-dijo molesto  
-Edward no te ha hecho nada, y pensé que a ti te importaba mi felicidad Jake, ahora veo que no, porque ahora soy muy feliz y no dejaré a Edward  
-Bien... Bella, que seas feliz con tu noviesito-me dijo  
-Jake... ¿no crees que fué por eso que tal vez no morí con el veneno?, tal vez es el destino-le sonreí amablemente  
-Bella, el destino no existe, tú creas tu futuro nada esta escrito, y ahora... hubiese preferido que el veneno funcionara-esas palabras me dolieron  
-Jake-dije al borde de las lagrimas-¿tú hubieras preferido eso?  
-A verte con ese, sí Bella  
-Ven Bella-me abrazó Alice-no le hagas caso, Jacob es un ardido, porque siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y ahora que tienes a Edward esta celoso.  
-Cállate Alice, no sabes lo que dices-le dijo a mi amiga  
-Alice, Jacob jamas ha estado enamorado de mi somos amigos-le dije aun sollozando  
-Bella... eso es lo que tu crees, pero bueno, cuéntame ¿como fue lo de Edward?

Luego de contarle a mi amiga como nos hicimos novios Edward y yo, ella daba saltitos. Ya nos habían anunciado que no tendríamos clases después del recreo así que salimos temprano y yo quería hacerle algo especial a Edward. Llegué a casa y me instalé en mi ordenador... a lo de Jacob no le di importancia, ya se le pasará...

Cuando acabé de hacer la sorpresa de Edward, ya era la 1pm así que me fui a almorzar, iba saliendo de mi habitación y tocaron el timbre, salí a ver quien era, y era Edward, lo hice pasar...

-¡Edward!¿como estas?-le preguntó mi mamá  
-Bien Renee te quería pedir permiso para salir esta tarde con Bella...  
-Bueno, eso le debes preguntar a Bella-le dijo  
-Ay mami. Claro Edward-le dije  
-Genial-me sonrió  
-Pero primero vallan comiendo chicos-nos dijo Renee

Luego de comer ya nos íbamos...

-No te preocupes Bella, yo le diré a Charlie que te di permiso-avisó Renee  
-Gracias mami-íbamos a coger el autobús- ¿a donde vamos?-le pregunté  
-Ya veremos-me sonrió-ahí viene el autobús

Subimos y cuando estábamos sentados me tomó de la mano, y sentí como una corriente en mi brazo,no pude evitar sonrojarme...

-Y bien...-me dijo  
-¿Y bien que?-le pregunté  
-¿A donde iremos?  
-¿Que? eso te pregunté yo primero-le recordé  
-Sí pero depende de ti...  
-¿De mi?  
-Sí princesa de ti, ¿quieres ir al prado o al parque?-aun no sabia a que se refería con que dependía de mi  
-Al prado-le respondí  
-Bien, el prado será testigo de nuestro primer beso...-me dijo sonriendo.

* * *

TÚ llegaste a mi mundo tu

Cambiaste las cosas tu  
Mentira perfecta tu  
Tu ladrón de la noche tu  
Robaste mis sueños tu  
Cuartada perfecta tú

Mi mente va donde tu estas  
No lo soñé no no  
Solo a ti, junto a ti no me falta nada  
Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar  
Solo tu

Se que fuimos algo real  
Eres libre de volar  
Buscando tu libertad  
Eres el rió llegando al mar  
Sus aguas no volverán  
Nunca mas volverán

Mi mente va donde tu estas  
No lo soñé no no  
Solo a ti, junto a ti no me falta nada  
Tú me llenas, tú me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar

Solo Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar  
Solo tu

Fuiste lo que soñaba  
Y solo tu  
Fuiste tu mi sol mi calor  
Cuento de hadas

Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tú me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar

Solo Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar  
Solo tu (Karla Kanora- Solo Tú)

* * *

**Hola gracias por leer, espero que les esté gustando esta historia...**

**Gracias lennq por tu review, me alegro que te guste**


	18. 18 Besos y canciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es mia :)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Cuando dejé a Bella en su colegio, vi que del autobús bajó ese chico... el tal Jacob, me fulminó con sus ojos e hizo un gesto de repulsión

-Hey amigo-lo llamé- disculpa ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?  
-No, bueno la verdad sí, quiero que te alejes de Bella-me dijo  
-¿Perdona? me pareció no escuchar bien lo que dijiste-le respondí  
-Wow veo que lo que tienes de inculto lo tienes de sordo-como podía este muchacho arrogante ser amigo de mi Bella  
-Mira niño, a mi no me estés buscando porque me encontraras-le dije-no se como alguien tan linda como Bella, puede ser amiga tuya.  
-A mi no me amenaces-siseó  
-No te estoy amenazando Jacob, pero tu estas reprochándome que esté con Bella, ¿acaso te gusta? ¿es eso?-le pregunté  
-No te interesa-dijo y dio media vuelta.

Llegué a mi casa a dormir, ya que la noche anterior no lo hice. Cuando me desperté eran las 12:30, Bella ya debía estar en su casa así que me arreglé porque pensaba salir con Bella, y fuí a casa de los Swan. Cuando llegué ya era la 1 pm y como era mi costumbre toqué el timbre, y salio Bella a recibirme

-Edward-me sonrió- ven pasa  
-¿Como estas?-le pregunté mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
-Bien ¿y tu?

Le iba a responder pero su mamá me saludo

-¡Edward!¿como estás?  
-Bien Renee te quería pedir permiso para salir esta tarde con Bella...  
-Bueno, eso le debes preguntar a Bella-me dijo  
-Ay mami, claro Edward-dijo Bella sonriendo  
-Genial-le sonreí  
-Pero primero vallan comiendo chicos-nos dijo su mamá

Cuando acabamos de comer, Bella y yo nos despedimos de la señora Swan

-No te preocupes Bella, yo le diré a Charlie que te di permiso-dijo Renee mientras veía el rostro preocupado de Bella  
-Gracias mami- caminamos hasta la parada a esperar el autobús -¿a donde vamos?-me preguntó Bella  
-Ya veremos, ahí viene el autobús- Nos sentamos en el autobús y tome su mano, era indescriptible todas las emociones que sentí por ese pequeño contacto suyo...

-Y bien...-le dije  
-¿Y bien que?-me contestó  
-A donde iremos?-le pregunté  
-¿Que? eso te pregunte yo primero-me dijo sonriendo  
-Sí pero depende de ti...  
-¿De mi?- preguntó confusa  
-Sí princesa de ti, ¿quieres ir al prado o al parque?-le pregunté  
-Al prado-dijo  
-Bien, el prado será testigo de nuestro primer beso...-dije y sentí como se ponía tensa a mi lado- ¿sucede algo?-le pregunté  
-No nada, solo que no se como hacerlo-me dijo sonrojada  
-Estoy seguro que lo harás de maravilla-le dije

El autobús nos dejo en la entrada del bosque y caminamos hasta nuestro prado, caminamos con las manos entrelazadas, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa.  
Cuando llegamos al prado nos sentamos frente a frente y ella me sonrió, esa sonrisa era la mas hermosa y perfecta que había visto en mi vida

-Me encanta cuando sonríes-le dije  
-Oh, ¿enserio?-dijo mientras se sonrojaba  
-Sí y también cuando te sonrojas-su sonrojo fue mas grande- ¿Sabias que eres la única persona que ha venido a este lugar conmigo?  
-¿De veras?  
-Sí, este lugar es demasiado especial y no me gusta compartirlo con cualquier persona... a menos que esa persona también sea especial como lo eres tú, Bella no sabes cuanto he esperado para esto, he esperado tanto para encontrar a alguien que me comprenda, a alguien con sentimientos tan puros, tu llenas mi vida Bella. Te amo  
-Yo también te amo-me dijo y una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia.

-Eres la persona mas linda, mas hermosa, mas perfecta...

Eso fue todo para que sus labios se posaran entre los míos, eran cálidos y dulces, si hace un rato con el simple contacto sentí desvanecerme, ahora con la unión de nuestros labios sentía que solo eramos ella y yo, nadie mas existía, fue un beso casto y puro lleno de amor, antes había besado a Tanya pero en sus besos no sentía nada, ahora sí sabia lo que era besar al verdadero amor. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y al ver a Bella a los ojos, ella me abrazó

-Ahora veo que mis pensamientos eran ciertos-le dije  
-¿Que?-me pregunto aun abrazada a mi  
-Ahora lo confirmé-le dije-tus labios se veían deliciosos, y ahora que los probé, la palabra deliciosos se le queda corta

Luego de otros deliciosos besos mas decidimos irnos a casa... esta chica me había enamorado y de la forma mas hermosa...

**1 mes después**

**Bella POV.**

Mañana se cumplía un mes, un mes desde que Edward y yo somos novios, el ha sido tan romántico, y tan tierno. También ya ha pasado un mes desde que Jake y yo no nos hablamos, me duele mucho estar enojada con él, y lo que mas me dolió fue que se haya aliado con Jessica.

Iba entrando al instituto junto con Alice...

-Oh Bells que gusto verte-dijo una vos muy conocida, detrás mio  
-¡Jake!-me di la vuelta para abrazar a mi mejor amigo, pero mi sorpresa fue verlo con Jessica- Jake...-susurré  
-¿Que pasa Bells? ¿sigues de novia con ese pobre idiota?-preguntó con burla  
-¡Cállate Jacob! y lávate la boca antes de hablar de Edward-le dije  
-Oh, ¿así que andas con Edward?-dijo Jessica con su voz nasal  
-Sí ¿Algún problema?-le dije  
-Wow que raro-dijo-si hasta ayer en la tarde el estaba en casa de mi amiga Tanya.  
-¿Que?  
-Así como lo oyes, de hecho, mira, nos tomamos fotos con mi BB, aquí están Eddie y Tanya-dijo mientras me tendía su celular, mostrando una foto en la cual, estaban Edward y Tanya abrazados.-ves? yo de ti dejo a Edward, porque tengo entendido que en unos meses se irán a vivir juntos.-dijo esto y se fue  
-¿Viste Bells? ajjaja tu hombre perfecto resulto ser una basura-escupió Jacob y se fue tras Jessica

Me senté en la vereda del colegio, sin importarme si estaba sucio o no, hasta que sentí que Alice se sentaba a mi lado, ella sabia por experiencia propia que en este momento las palabras sobraban, así que me acompañó en silencio... hasta que yo lo rompí

-Alice... ¿que hice mal?-le pregunté  
-Bella, tú no hiciste nada mal y no debes creer en lo que dijo Jessica, tu sabes que ella es una víbora, yo en lo personal he visto como te mira Edward y estoy segura que él te ama, ademas... ¿no estuviste ayer todo el dia con Edward?  
-No Alice, él en la tarde fue a hacer unas compras, en la noche no fue a casa, y hoy ni siquiera me vino a dejar-dije sollozando.  
-Isabella Swan, no puedo creer que tú dijeras eso, solo porque esa bruja te dijo esa barbaridad ¿tú piensas eso de tu amor? si no te lo hubiera dicho, seguiría siendo perfecto ¿verdad? ¿no crees que lo mejor es hablar con el?  
-Sí Alice, tienes razón, gracias-nos abrazamos-ahora entremos y pensemos en una excusa de porque llegamos tarde.

En la noche cuando Edward llegó, nos sentamos en el porche de mi casa

-Edward...  
-¿Sí amor?  
-¿Adonde fuiste ayer?-le pregunté  
-Ya te dije que a hacer unas compras cariño-sonaba nervioso  
-¿Que compraste?  
-Unas cosas cielo, no tiene importancia-me dijo  
-mmm bueno yo entraré, debo hacer deberes del colegio-le dije mientras sentía que mis ojos se aguaban  
-Bella, cariño, ¿que sucede?  
-¿Por qué no me dices?  
-Porque no tiene importancia-me respondió  
-Bien-le dije mientras entraba  
-Bella... amor  
-No Edward, ¿por qué no me dices que estuviste con Tanya?  
-¿Que? ¿Quien te dijo eso?  
-¿Sabes que?no tiene importancia-le dije imitando su vos-nos vemos mañana

Esa noche no pude dormir, de tanto llorar, me sentía traicionada...

Al siguiente dia, nuestro primer mes juntos, lástima que estemos enojados, yo le había hecho la semana pasada un conejo de peluche que tenia nuestros nombres bordados. Cuando llegué al colegio...

-¡Bella!-me dijo Alice-¿Que tienes?  
-Nada Alice, solo no dormí bien-le respondí  
-¿Hablaste con Edward?-sentí las lagrimas salir de nuevo-Oh Bella lo siento, yo no sabía  
-No Alice, no te preocupes, y sí ayer hable con el, le pregunté y no me respondió, el silencio dice mas que mil palabras, ¿no?

Alice me abrazo...

-¡Bells!- Jacob de nuevo.  
-Jacob-le respondí  
-¿Que sucede?-me preguntó  
-Estúpido Jacob, tu mas que nadie lo sabe-le respondió Alice muy enfadada  
-¿No me digas que lloras por ese idiota?-me dijo  
-Jacob no es momento-le dijo Alice  
-Bells, sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
-Gracias Jake-le dije

Me agradaba tener de nuevo a Jake como amigo, pero estaba destrozada por Edward, cuando llegué a casa me senté frente a mi ordenador a navegar un rato, para distraerme. Eran como las 3pm y escuché el timbre de la casa, salí a ver quien era, y era Edward con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba

-Hola hermosa-me dijo  
-Hola, ¿que quieres?-le dije cortante  
-¿No puedo visitar a mi novia?-me preguntó  
-Edward...  
-Bella-me interrumpió- yo no estuve con Tanya  
-Y ¿por qué no me quisiste responder?-le pregunté  
-Porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa-me dijo  
-¿Que sorpresa?  
-Esta... toma escúchalo, estuve grabando estos días por eso no venía-dijo entregándome un CD  
-Edward, lamento...  
-Shhh escúchalo primero, vendré en la noche para ver si te gustó... feliz aniversario de un mes, este ha sido el mas feliz de mi vida-me dio un pequeño beso y se fue. Fui a mi ordenador y lo puse...

_"Esto que siento es por ti _  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_Esto que siento es por ti _  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_

_Yo quiero ser tu primer rayito de sol por la mañana _  
_que entré por tu ventana_  
_Yo quiero ser tu primer suspiro por la mañana_  
_yo quiero ser todo lo que tu toques y pienses_

_Yo quiero y deseo estar contigo a cada momento_  
_y quiero que sepas que cuando te veo me muero_  
_por tomarte de la mano y decirte al oído cuanto te amo_  
_y abrazarte, y besarte y detener el tiempo_

_Esto que siento es por ti _  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_Esto que siento es por ti _  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_

_Yo quiero ser tu primer rayito de sol por la mañana _  
_que entre por tu ventana_  
_Yo quiero ser tu primer suspiro por la mañana_  
_yo quiero ser todo lo que tu toques y pienses_

_Yo quiero hacer mil canciones que hablen solo de ti_  
_y de lo mucho que me encanta verte sonreír_  
_y que nuestra historia tenga un final feliz_  
_y que nuestra historia tenga un final feliz_

_Esto que siento es por ti _  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_Esto que siento es por ti _  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_que mal le puedo pedir a la vida_

_Esta canción va para ti mi amor_  
_TE AMO_

_Esto que siento es por ti _  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti"_

Cuando me di cuenta tenia mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, Edward me amaba como yo a el.

En la noche, cuando llegó Edward lo recibí con muchos besos, como dije una vez este hombre vale oro, y ahí le di el conejo que hice. Estuvimos abrazados en el porche, hasta que mi mamá nos llamo para la cena

-Chicos, ¿hoy cumplen un mes verdad?-pregunto mi mamá mientras comíamos, mi papá no estaba así que no había problema  
-Sí mami ¿por?-le pregunté  
-Porque ¿que tal si lo festejamos llendonos a Malibú?-nos preguntó  
-Suena bien, un paseo a California, no nos haría mal-dijo Edward  
-Ma... ¿y Renesmee? recuerda que yo la cuido-le recordé  
-No te preocupes hija, la llevamos, y yo la cuidare para que ustedes disfruten del mar.  
-Si es así... bueno -le dije  
-Solo una cosa-dijo Renee  
-¿Que?-respondimos Edward y yo  
-Edward, debes decirle a Charlie que eres novio de Bella, antes del viaje-le dijo y vi como se tensó Edward  
-Esta bien, le diré, hoy cuando regrese, ¿a que hora viene?-preguntó nervioso  
-en diez o quince minutos-dijo Renee mientras veía su reloj

Estuvimos hablando del viaje, y de reojo pude ver como Edward seguía tenso, y empeoro cuando escuchamos el coche patrulla estacionarse afuera.

-Bien, Edward ya es hora-le dije sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

Cuando sientas tristeza  
Que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vacío  
Que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazaré  
Te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir  
No vas a caer  
Mientras que estés junto a mi

Si siente un frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Yo siempre te he amado  
Mi amor, yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado  
Nunca me alejaré  
Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante Dios  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazón  
No volverá a llorar

Si siente un frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Sigo muriendo por ti  
Yo te quiero así  
Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
No se como podré yo vivir

Si siente un frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Y cada dia yo viviré  
Inventando como te voy a querer  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar...** (Yo te voy a amar- Nsync)**


	19. 19 Vacaciones 1ra parte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Desde que Renee Swan me dijo que tendría que decirle a su esposo sobre mi relación con Bella, me puse nervioso, el señor Swan se lo ve que es enojado, y ademas es policía lo cual asegura que tiene una pistola, pero mi amor por Bella es mas fuerte, y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, así que me calmé y esperé que llegara Charlie Swan. Cuando escuche el auto patrulla, estacionarse en el garaje, me tensé y me puse tan nervioso que las manos me empezaron a sudar...

-Bien, Edward ya es hora-me dijo Bella mientras sostenía mi mano-no estés nervioso que Charlie no es ningún ogro.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, y nos fuimos a sentar en el sofá para dos personas que estaba en la sala, Renee se sentó en el que estaba frente a nosotros...

-Esto va a estar bueno-dijo Seth mientras se sentaba en el sofá mas pequeño que estaba en la esquina, Charlie entró.

-Buenas noches-dijo mientras entraba y le dio un corto beso a su esposa, y se dirigió a su habitación  
-Charlie... Edward quiere hablar contigo-le dijo Renee  
-Un momento-dijo-solo dejenme dejar mi equipo. Bien ¿que querías decirme?-me preguntó mientras se sentaba  
-Yo... señor, quiero pedirle permiso, para salir con Bella  
-¿Salir? ¿a donde irán?-preguntó  
-No no, me refiero para ser el novio de Bella-le aclaré  
-mmm era eso, pero yo pienso que no es a mi a quien debes preguntar.-dijo  
-hay papá pues yo ya le dije que sí.-le dijo Bella  
-oh bueno, si Bella ya te dijo que sí, yo no tengo que decir nada, lo único que quiero es que Bella sea feliz y si contigo es feliz, pues pueden ser novios.-sonrió  
-En serio muchas gracias señor, no sabe la alegría que me da, y también el alivio-admití  
-¿alivio?-preguntó el señor Swan  
-sí, es que... bueno como usted es policía y tiene pistola...  
-jajaja así que pensaste que usaría mi pistola-dijo riéndose  
-algo así-bajé la mirada  
-Veras Edward yo también fui joven, y también tuve que ir una vez a pedir que me dejaran salir con Renee y te felicito, solo un verdadero hombre hace esto que tú estas haciendo, porque si tu hubieras sido otro, hubieras sido novio pero a escondidas, o sea viéndose en la calle, y eso se ve feo, pero tú te enfrentaste a lo correcto, claro que no esta de mas decirte que si haces llorar a mi niña, sí usare mi pistola.  
-entendido señor.-le dije sonriendo

Renee se levanto de su aciento y me dio un caluroso abrazo

-Bienvenido a la familia Edward.-me dijo  
-Gracias Renee, gracias señor Swan-les dije  
-dime Charlie-dijo  
-ok Charlie.  
-También queríamos decirte que estamos planeando un viaje a Malibu-le dijo Renee a Charlie-¿vienes?  
-¿Que dia?-pregunto Charlie  
-El domingo, vendremos ese mismo dia-le dijo  
-suena bien-dijo Charlie  
-¡Genial! reservaré los pasajes antes de que se agoten-dijo Renee mientras sacaba su móvil  
-Yo ya me tengo que ir-les dije-mañana paso por ti para el colegio  
-Sí amor-dijo mientras me acompañaba a la salida  
-Adios-le dije en la puerta  
-Adiós-respondió  
-Te amo-dije y le di un beso en esos labios que se habian vuelto mi droga favorita  
-yo te amo mas-respondió

Nos dimos un casto beso y me fui a casa pensando en la suerte que tenia al ser novio de esta hermosa mujer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ahora que todos sabían que Edward y yo somos novios, las cosas eran mucho mejor. Esperaba con ansias a que llegara el domingo para irnos a la playa, pero como siempre que quiero que algo llegue rápido los días pasaron lentos.

Mi relación con Edward iba mejor que nunca, mi amistad con Jake había regresado a la normalidad y junto con Alice eramos los inseparables tres mosqueteros.

Por fin domingo, Edward llego muy puntual a mi casa, habíamos quedado a las 6:00 am para salir como mucho a las 6:30, de ahí nos íbamos hasta Port Ángeles en taxi, y ahí el avión que nos llevaría hasta California que salia a las 8:30. Estábamos por salir cuando el celular de papá sonó...

-¿Si? habla el Jefe Swan-respondió  
pero ahora me disponía a tomar unas vacaciones con mi familia  
ok ok mira Rodriguez, ahorita mismo salgo para allá  
bien-cerro la llamada

-¿Sucedió algo Charlie?-pregunto Renee  
-Es que... hubo un asalto en Seattle y al parecer es alguien de Forks y debo ir.-se excusó apenado-pero por mi no se preocupen vayan a Malibú.  
-¿Estas seguro?-preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo  
-Sí muy seguro, espérenme yo los llevare hasta Port Ángeles, solo iré a vestirme y a ponerme el equipo.

Después de 10 minutos salió Charlie, y nos subimos todos en la patrulla, llegamos a Port Ángeles a las 8:00, a tiempo para pasar los controles de seguridad, nos despedimos de Charlie y nos sentamos en los asientos de espera.

Luego de 15 minutos nos llamaron a nuestro vuelo, Edward todo el tiempo me tuvo abrazada de la cintura, entregamos nuestros pasajes y pasamos al avión.

-Bella, ¿puedes cargar un momento a Nessie, mientras le abrocho el cinturón a Seth?  
-Mamá ya soy grande, puedo abrocharme un cinturón-le reclamó Seth  
-No discutas hijo, toma Bella ademas Nessie trajo su silla para viaje acomodala y ponle el cinturón ¿si?  
-Claro ma'-Nessie iba sentada en la ventana junto a mi y Edward a mi lado. Mi mamá estaba con Seth en los asientos de atrás.  
-Te ayudo-dijo Edward mientras con gran agilidad acomodo la silla de Nessie, que iba dormida.

Edward volvió a acomodar su brazo alrededor mio.

-¿Ya te dije hoy cuanto te amo?-me preguntó  
-Sí, pero dicen que en la repetición esta el gusto-le respondí  
-ok entonces te amo muchísimo mi amor, no se como pude pasar estos 19 años sin ti, tú has completado mi vida.  
-Yo también te amo muchísimo y tampoco entiendo como...  
-¡Edward!-me interrumpió una voz chillona. Edward se giro a regañadientes para encontrarse con una chica de unos 17 años que le sonreía.  
-Lisseth-dijo en un susurro  
-no sabia que ya estuvieras casado-dijo mientras nos miraba a Nessie y a mi.  
-Pues no lo estoy, pero espero que eso cambie muy pronto-dijo sonriéndome.-Lisseth ella es Bella mi novia, Bella ella es Lisseth una amiga.  
-La mejor de todas-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-mucho gusto Bella.  
-Igual-respondí  
-Tu eres hija de la señora Renee ¿verdad?-me preguntó  
-sí, ¿como conoces a mi madre?-le pregunté  
-Ahh... yo vivo por la casa de Edward y por ende por tu casa, así que yo le compro a tu mamá perfumes.-respondió  
-mmm-dije  
-Oh pero si aquí ha estado Renee, y justamente junto a mi asiento-dijo con esa vos chillona.-Bueno, nos vemos luego Edward, fue un gusto Bella.  
-¿Te sucede algo amor?-me preguntó Edward a mi oído.  
-No-le respondí molesta  
-Bella...  
-Que Edward, ¿es la mejor de todas eh? me imagino porque-le susurré aun molesta.  
-Bella, no estés celosa, mira yo te amo a ti solo a ti-me dijo  
-¿En serio?-le pregunte  
-En serio-me dijo  
-¿Jamas has estado con ella?  
-Nop jamas, yo he tenido solo dos novias en mi vida, Tanya y tú.-me dijo  
-Edward me refiero a íntimamente, ¿no has estado con ella?  
-no mi Bella, te lo juro.  
-ok esta bien-dije y se escucho la voz de la azafata anunciando que despegaríamos.

10 minutos después nos soltamos los cinturones

-Edward...  
-¿Si?  
-¿Me prestas tu hombro para dormir?-le pregunté  
-Es tuyo-respondió  
-Gracias.

Me recosté en él esperando que las 3 horas de vuelo pasen rápido.

-Bella...  
-¿Si?  
-Por cierto... soy virgen-susurro en mi oído.

* * *

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,  
y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,

que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelos,

me pasos los días y las noches enteras  
pensando en el amor que recorre por mis venas,

pensando que buscaba en alguien que me quisiera  
y que al fín encontre a alguien que vale la pena.

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,  
la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.

Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela  
escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella  
por que quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella  
y la quiero llevar conmigo asta las estrellas.

Esa cesación que recorre mi cuerpo  
cada vez que me mira si se detiene el tiempo  
cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento  
tu eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento.

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,  
la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños  
y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,

que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelos,

el amor que es, el amor que será  
el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y veras  
que expresaré segundo en segundo  
asta que por ti se me acabe el mundo.

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,  
la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida. **(Sonik- Mi vida eres tu)**


	20. 20 Vacaciones 2da parte

**Edward POV:**

-Bella... Bella amor-susurré en su oído  
-mhm... que pasa-dijo media dormida  
-Ya vamos a aterrizar, despierta corazón.  
-mmm ok ok.

Se despertó y miro primero a Nessie, la cual seguía dormida, y por ultimo a mí y me dedico la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

-Hola hermoso-me dijo  
-Hola princesa-le respondí mientras le daba un corto beso, luego nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.  
-Oye... lo siento  
-¿Que sientes?-le pregunté  
-El haberme portado celosa hace un rato-dijo apenada  
-Bella, no hay problema, eso demuestra que me quieres, dicen que solo cuando amas algo puedes celarlo, y eso demuestra que me amas.

Ella solo sonrió, aun me causaba gracia lo de hace un rato, mi Bella era única, y hasta le confesé que aún no había estado con ninguna chica, yo quería que la primera fuera alguien que amara de verdad, y esa persona es mi Bella...

Una vez que aterrizamos, bajamos a ver nuestro pequeño equipaje, que tenía solamente bañadores. Cargue a Nessie con un brazo, y a Bella la abrace con el otro, el equipaje lo llevaba Bella ya que era solamente uno de sus bolsos.

-Ehh Chicos antes de ir a la playa me encantaría pasar por una peluquería, para cortarle el pelo a Seth que lo tiene muy largo-dijo Renee  
-Mamá, mi pelo está bien.-le dijo Seth  
-No discutas hijo, con ese pelo no tendrás novia.-reímos Bella y yo a la vez, mientras Seth se sonrojaba.  
-Mami, Seth solo tiene 10 años-le dijo Bella.  
-¿Y? tu tuviste novio a los 7-le respondió  
-Fue cosa de niños-le dijo  
-Y yo que pensé que era tu primer novio-le dije fingiendo estar triste.  
-Ay Ed fueron cosas de niños.  
-ok cosita, te creo-le dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso.-Entonces vamos a una peluquería y de una vez aprovecho de cortarme yo también el pelo.  
-Hey esperen un momento-oh no de nuevo Lisseth.  
-Lisseth, ¿qué quieres hija?-le preguntó amablemente Renee.  
-Ustedes irán a la playa ¿verdad? me gustaría acompañarlos, es que vine sola-fijó su mirada en mi-y me gustaría tener compañía.  
-Lo siento, pero aun no vamos a la playa-le dijo Bella.  
-¿Ah no?  
-No, iremos a que le corten el pelo a Seth-respondió  
-Oh bueno no importa, total no tengo apuros.-dijo sonriente  
-entonces no hay problema-dijo Renee.

Bella rodó los ojos y fuimos a coger un taxi, para que nos llevara hasta la peluquería más cercana. Cuando cogimos uno, Renee se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con Nessie, Seth se deslizó a la ventana de ahí se sentó Lisseth, y por ultimo Bella, intentamos hacer más espacio pero ya no entraba yo...

-Edward si quieres te doy mi asiento-dijo Lisseth.-después de todo el viaje es de ustedes.  
-¿Harías eso por nosotros?-le preguntó Bella fingiendo una sonrisa.  
-Claro, yo no tengo problema de sentarme en las piernas de Eddie.  
-Que buena idea Lis-y diciendo eso con un brazo levanté a Bella me senté y coloqué a Bella en mis piernas haciendo que Lisseth resoplara.

-Te amo- dijo Bella en mi oído.  
-Yo te amo más-le respondí dándole un beso.  
-Eres...  
-Edward ¿sigues cantando?-interrumpió Lisseth  
-Sí, sí sigue.-le respondió Bella  
-Le pregunte a Edward-dijo indignada, y Bella la ignoró  
-Eres lindo-me dijo Bella  
-Tu eres hermosa princesa.  
-Edward, y ¿cómo está tu familia?-Lisseth de nuevo  
-Bien-respondí mientras empezaba a besar a Bella  
-¡Mira Edward!-chillo Lisseth haciendo que Bella me mordiera el labio.  
-diablos ¡que!-le respondí  
-los malabaristas-dijo con una sonrisa

Llegamos a una peluquería, nos bajamos del taxi y pagué. Entramos a la peluquería y como no había ningún cliente nos atendieron rápido, a Seth le cortaron el pelo solo un poco dejándolo largo en la parte de atrás, y yo solo quise que me corten la puntas, me gustaba mi pelo desordenado, y me alinearon las patillas.

-Wow Edward te ves guapísimo-dijo Lisseth mientras se acercaba a mí.  
-Gracias-le respondí, intentó abrazarme pero yo pase de largo a abrazar a mi Bella.  
-Te ves más hermoso que nunca amor-me dijo  
-Gracias mi hermosa.  
-Los dos quedaron guapos-dijo Renee mientras abrazaba a Seth.

Luego fuimos a comer a una marisquería, y me senté junto a Bella, lamentablemente Lisseth se sentó a mi lado. Bella estaba furiosa por su compañía, pero lo disimulaba bien.

Por fin nos fuimos a la playa, Seth y yo fuimos a los cambiadores de hombres a ponernos nuestros bañadores, y las mujeres fueros al otro cambiador. Cuando salimos, esperamos a que salieran las chicas, la primera en salir fue Renee con Nessie, la cual cargaba un gracioso biquini que princesas Disney y Renee llevaba una blusa de tirantes roja, unos shorts azules y sandalias rojas; luego salió mi Bella con un hermoso biquini azul con blanco muy bonito, en la parte de abajo venia cubierta con una falda pequeña blanca; Y por último salió Lisseth con un biquini negro, muy diminuto...

-Edward, ¿me ayudas a amarrarme bien el sujetador?-dijo asiendo un puchero desagradable.  
-Hija, un hombre no sabe de sujetadores-le dijo Renee-date la vuelta ya te lo amarro yo-Ella se giró a regañadientes.  
-Y bien ¿qué tal me queda?-preguntó  
-Bien, pero le falta tela-respondimos todos al unísono.

Fuimos a la playa a jugar con Nessie, que estaba haciendo castillos de arena. Cuando lo acabamos...

-Bella, ¿vienes conmigo al mar?-le pregunté  
-Claro amor-se levantó y se sacó su falda.

Estábamos bien adentro besándonos entre las olas, y jugando, luego nos dio frio y salimos.

-Edward quiero meterme al mar-dijo Lisseth  
-Metete-le dije  
-Pero no quiero ir sola  
-Vamos Lisseth yo voy contigo-le dijo Renee  
-Ok-dijo ella

Cuando salieron Nessie seguía jugando con Arena y quiso lanzarle un poco de arena mojada a su mami, como ella le decía a Renee, pero al lanzarle no atino bien y se lo lanzo a Lisseth y le callo en el vientre.

-Niña boba mira lo que hiciste-le gritó  
-oye mira, no le digas así a Nessie-le dijo una Bella muy enojada-, si no querías ensuciarte, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? se supone vinimos a divertirnos.  
-Ash-dijo enojada y se fue a enjuagar.

Seguimos jugando hasta las 5pm, y Lisseth no regresaba, cuando la vimos, se estaba besando con un chico.

-Niños, ya nos vamos, llamare a Lisseth a ver si se va o se queda-dijo Renee  
-No, no la molestes, está ocupada-dijo Bella

Nos fuimos a duchar, y salimos al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, nos informaron que no había vuelos a Seattle hasta mañana a las 8:00 am.

-¿Que haremos?-preguntó Bella  
-Ir a un hotel hasta mañana, hija-le respondió Renee

Fuimos a un hotel cercano, y Renee se puso a hablar con la recepcionista

-Bien chicos, no hay cuartos familiares, solo matrimoniales y uno para dos personas.-nos dijo Renee  
-mmm entonces, ¿yo dormiré contigo y Nessie?-le preguntó Bella  
-No hija Seth dormirá en mi cuarto en una cama y yo en la otra con Nessie. Y tu compartirás cama con Edward.-nos dijo  
-¿Qué?-respondimos ambos

* * *

Desde que te conocí  
Todo cambio en mí  
Mi universo  
Sentí el fuego  
Y hoy me arriesgo  
A decirte…  
Quiero tenerte…  
Conmigo  
Siempre siempre siempre siempre  
Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte  
Hasta la muerte!

Caíste desde el cielo  
Así lo siento  
Tú naciste para mí  
Junto a ti soy tan feliz  
Me encantan tus caricias  
Tu sonrisa  
Me encanta tu aliento  
Que me azota con la brisa  
Me eleva hasta el cielo  
Contigo vuelo!  
Tan alto que yo se que esto es verdadero  
Contigo es diferente si estas de frente  
Mi corazón se agita y te juro

Que quiero tenerte (yeeeahh)  
Conmigo Siempre siempre siempre siempre  
Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte  
Hasta la muerte!

Quiero tenerte  
Conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre  
Para amarte  
Amarte por siempre!

Tú para mí  
Eres todo lo que quiero  
Hay yo para ti  
Quien cura tus lamentos  
Se que aquí lo nuestro es algo eterno  
Esto es lo que siento  
Tú eres mi sustento

Yo para ti  
El dueño de tu fuego  
Tú para mí  
Las alas de mi vuelo  
Se que sin ti  
Caería en un abismo  
No seria lo mismo sin tu amor  
Te juro que quiero tenerte….  
Conmigo Siempre siempre siempre siempre  
Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte  
Hasta la muerte!

Conmigo siempre  
Si siempre  
Sin ti no quiero vivir  
Eres todo para mí

Que quiero tenerte  
Conmigo Siempre siempre siempre siempre  
Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte  
Hasta la muerte!

Quiero tenerte  
Conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre  
Para amarte  
Amarte por siempre! (Divino-Conmigo Siempre)


	21. 21 Noche juntos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de decirnos Renee, o sea Edward y yo ¿dormir juntos? una de tres o mi mamá me tiene confianza o me esta poniendo a prueba o definitivamente perdió el juicio...

-Bella, hija, ¿estas bien?-me preguntó mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-Sí mami.  
-Ok, entonces vamos a dejar el minibolso a tu habitacion y salgamos a cenar, oh, y de paso llamo a Charlie, que no se valla a estar preocupando.-dijo mientras subiamos a nuestras habitaciones

Edward y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, que por cierto, era muy bonita. Y sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura...

-¿Sucede algo bonita?-me pregunto Edward en mi oído  
-No corazón-le respondí  
-¿Acaso no quieres dormir conmigo?  
-Claro que quiero dormir contigo Edward-le dije mientras le daba un delicado beso en los labios.  
-Ya tortolitos vamos cenar-nos interrumpio Renee

Salimos del hotel a un restaurante italiano, que quedaba cerca...

-Buenas noches-nos saludo una chica rubia-¿que les apetece comer?  
-Oh buena noches, a mi tráeme un espagueti en salsa de queso cariño, y un te helado-le dijo mi madre.  
-muy bien, ¿A usted señorita?-me pregunto  
-a mi unos ravioles en salsa de champiñones, y una limonada-le dije  
-¿a usted joven?-le pregunto a Seth  
-yo quisiera unos macarrones con queso y una gaseosa.  
-perfecto, a ti ¿que te puedo ofrecer?-le pregunto seductoramente a Edward  
-También Espagueti pero con salsa verde y para tomar... un refresco de manzana.-le dijo como quien no notó la indirecta  
-¡listo!-le dijo sonriendo-¿para la pequeña?-le pregunto a mi mamá, refiriéndose a Nessie  
-Oh no para ella traje su biberón, pero también tráenos un pastel de chocolate mediano.  
-Ok.

Luego de que se fue, estuvimos conversando sobre Lisseth, y como invocada del mas allá escuchamos su chillona voz...

-Hola chicos-nos dijo entrando al restaurante  
-Hola Liss, te estuvimos buscando pero no te encontramos, creímos que ya habías regresado a Forks.-mintió mi mamá  
-No nada que ver, regresare con ustedes. ¿Ya compraron sus boletos?  
-Ya ¿y tu?-le pregunto Renee  
-Ya, aunque ya no quedaban tuve que convencer a un señor para que me diera su boleto-dijo  
-Me imagino de que forma-dije bajito.  
-Bueno y me imagino que su boleto sale a las 8 igual que el mio ¿verdad?  
-Si-respondimos todos  
-bueno pues falta una hora así que mejor comemos rápido-sugirió Lisseth  
-No hay prisa-dijo Seth  
-Claro que si Sam, falta una hora-corrigió Lisseth  
-Primeramente soy Seth, y si digo que no hay prisa, es porque nosotros salimos mañana a las 8:00 am-le dijo como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño pequeño  
-¡¿Que?!  
-Si cariño, es que ya no habían boletos, y no nos apetecía convencer a otras personas-le dijo amablemente mi mami  
-aww que mal, yo quería regresar acompañada-dijo haciendo un horrible puchero-pero bueno ya habrá compañía, bye me voy antes de que me deje el avión.

Esta chica definitivamente es bipolar, estaba triste y repentinamente se puso feliz, bueno seguimos charlando hasta que llego la misma chica de antes con nuestros platos, dejo al de Edward para el final, y cuando se lo entregó se dio la vuelta y "accidentalmente" cayó un papel con su nombre y su numero de teléfono, a un lado de Edward. Cuando regreso con el pastel...

-Ehh ¿Amber?-dijo Edward leyendo el papel  
-¿Si?-respondió ella emocionada  
-Ten, se te cayó esto-le dijo mientras le devolbia el papel  
-Oh bueno, si quieres quédatelo-le dijo  
-Lo siento, pero en mi móvil solo tengo compañeros de trabajo y a mi hermosa novia-respondió Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano.  
-Mmm bueno-dijo Amber mientras tomaba el papel.

-Ahh esta delicioso este spagetti-dijo Edward

-No esta mal-dijo mi mamá-pero el que hace Bella es muchísimo mejor  
-¿En serio corazón?-me preguntó  
-es delicioso, pero mi mamá exagera-le dije  
-¿Cuando lo probaré?-pregunto  
-Cuando quieras-le dije

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward y mi mamá pagaron la cena, y nos fuimos al hotel...

-Bueno chicos, yo iré a hacer dormir a Nessie, y de una vez descanso yo, hasta mañana que duerman bien-nos dijo Renee  
-Hasta mañana-dijimos los dos  
-Yo también ya me voy-dijo Seth- y DUERMAN, hasta mañana  
-adiós Seth

Entramos a nuestra habitación...

-Ehhh me iré a duchar-le dije a Edward  
-como quieras mi vida-dijo mientras me besaba-yo te espero aqui

Entre al baño sin saber que hacer, me duché me puse una blusa y unos shorts que había traído adicional y me sequé el cabello tomándome mi tiempo. Cuando sali Edward estaba acostado viendo television sin camisa, y de la cintura para abajo estaba cuvierto con la manta

-Ven cariño, acuéstate a mi lado-me dijo

Me acosté a su lado y me empezó a besar, me di cuenta que tenia puesto unos pantalones de pijama...

-¿Y esos pantalones?-le pregunte  
-Ahh me lo compre mientras se duchaban en la playa, ya me suponía que nos quedaríamos-me dijo mientras me volvía a besar, pero esta vez fue mas apasionado, me estaba tocando el vientre por debajo de la blusa  
-Edward...-le dije separándome de él  
-Lo siento Bella, me deje llevar, yo esperare hasta que tu misma me lo pidas-me dijo  
-Gracias corazon-le dije mientras le besaba en los labios

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales acerca de hoy, hasta que me dio sueño, lo único que recuerdo es que dormí entre los brazos de Edward. Al siguiente día, los golpes en la puerta me despertaron

-¿Quien?-dije medio dormida  
-Yo hija-dijo Renee-te quería preguntar algo  
-pasa, esta abierto-Renee entro  
-¡Bella!, al menos se hubieran vestido, les dije que duerman-nos dijo mas divertida que enojada  
-¡¿Que?!-abrí de golpe mis ojos y fue cuando me di cuenta que Edward y yo estábamos bajo las mantas, a Edward se le veía la espalda desnuda y a mi mis hombros.-Ay mami estamos vestidos, ¿ves?-le dije mientra me levantaba  
-Ah, bueno es de humanos equivocarse.-dijo  
-¿Que querías preguntarme?-le pregunte  
-Ah sí, ¿que quieren desayunar? para pedir en recepción.  
-Yo quiero mis cereales.  
-ok, cereales  
-¿Tu Edward?-no me había dado cuenta que Edward estaba despierto hasta que me dio un beso en la mejilla por detrás mio, haciéndome asustar  
-Edward Cullen ¿quieres que me de un mini infarto?-le dije  
-No hermosa, no quiero quedar viudo tan joven, yo quiero también cereales-dijo  
-Bien, chicos ya vayan vistiéndose que van a ser la 6:00 a las 7:00 salimos  
-Ok-respondimos

Salimos a las 7:00 y llegamos a tiempo al aeropuerto, nos sentamos como ayer, yo junto a Edward y Nessie y me quedé dormida entre los brazos de Edward, de nuevo...

* * *

No puedo cambiar mis ansias  
puedo mejorar mis flaquezas  
si quieres camina conmigo  
quisiera amarte hasta el infinito  
no puedo bajarte la luna  
si puedo llevarte hacia ella  
no puedo bajarte una estrella  
si puedo tratarte como a una de ellas

Mi vida  
te observaría hasta que no aya vista  
te seguiría hasta el final del mundo si en el día te perdiera  
hasta encontrarte no me marcharía  
le pediría a dios que te cuidara  
que en el peligro siempre te guardara  
y cuando llega al fin la noche  
darte las gracias porque estas aquí

no puedo cambiar mis costumbres  
puedo mejorar mi rutina  
no puedo evitar si hace frio  
pero se que puedo servirte de abrigo  
no puedo entregarte el mundo  
si puedo llevarte donde quieras  
no puedo ser rey de Inglaterra  
si puedo tratarte como una princesa

si tu presencia es fuerte  
mi corazón lo siente y lo sabe que tu eres mi vida que sin ti no puedo vivir

mi vida  
te observaria hasta que no aya vista  
te seguiría hasta el final del mundo si en el día te perdiera  
hasta encontrarte no me marcharía  
le pediría a dios que te cuidara  
que en el peligro siempre te guardara  
y cuando llega al fin la noche  
darte las gracias porque estas aquí (Mi vida - Divino)

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo...**

**-Bella, ¿por que estas aquí afuera?-le pregunté al verla sentada en el porche de su casa con Nessie en su regazo, le di un beso**  
**-Esperando a mi mamá-me ****respondió**  
**-¿Y a donde fue?**  
**-a justificar nuestra falta de ayer en el catecismo-me dijo**  
**-a cierto-le dije**  
**-Oh mira allá viene-dijo-¿quienes serán ellos?-se pregunto al ver a las dos personas que venían con Renee, que para mi eran muy conocidas**  
**-Bella llego el momento presentarte a mi papá y a mi madrastra-le dije**


	22. 22 La nueva canción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia :)

* * *

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a casa de Bella casi a la 1pm, así que me despedí de ella, porque tenía que ir a ducharme a casa. Cuando llegué no había nadie, solamente mi hermano Quil, el cual estaba viendo TV...

-¿Y mi papá?-le pregunté  
-Se fue con mi mamá a caminar un poco-me respondió  
-ahh, ¿y los demás?  
-yo que se, jugando por ahí tal vez... -dijo cortante  
-ok, me iré a duchar si vienen los niños les dices que no me interrumpan que estoy escribiendo-le dije  
-sí, sí, yo les digo... -dijo sin desviar la mirada de esa serie anime "Naruto"

Me duché y me encerré en la habitación, la cual compartía con mis hermanos Quil, Paul y Embry, saqué mi cuaderno para escribir mi nueva idea de canción...

**1 hora después...**

Termine la canción y me fui a jugar voley, cuando ya eran las 5:30 me fui a duchar de nuevo, para ir a casa de Bella...

-Bella, ¿por qué estas aquí afuera?-le pregunté al verla sentada en el porche de su casa con Nessie en su regazo, le di un beso  
-Esperando a Renee-me respondió  
-¿Y a donde fue?  
-a justificar nuestra falta de ayer en el catecismo-me dijo  
-a cierto-le dije  
-Oh, mira allá viene -dijo -¿quienes serán ellos?-se preguntó al ver a las dos personas que venían con Renee, que para mi eran muy conocidas  
-Bella llegó el momento de presentarte a mi papá y a mi madrastra-le dije

Bella abrió los ojos como platos...

-¿Tus papás?-preguntó  
-Técnicamente sí-le dije  
-Pero no estoy presentable -dijo alarmada -es decir, mírame, estoy mal vestida.  
-Bella, cariño, tranquila tú les caerás bien, es imposible que alguien te odie-le dije dándole un ligero beso en los labios.  
-Edward, cálmate, aquí esta Nessie... -me dijo sonrojada.  
-Buenas noches-dijo Elizabeth cuando llegaron a donde estábamos  
-Buenas noches jóvenes-dijo mi padre  
-Buenas noches señora, señor...-dijo Bella sonriendo tímidamente y poniéndose de pie.  
-Bella, ella es Elizabeth, mi madrastra y Carlisle mi papá. Elizabeth, papá, ella es Bella, mi novia-nos presentó Edward  
-Es un gusto conocerlos finalmente-dijo mi novia.  
-El gusto es nuestro pequeña-respondieron ambos  
-Pasemos-dijo Renee

Cuando entramos, mi papá y Elizabeth se sentaron en un sofá para dos; Bella, Nessie y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos y Renee a un lado en un sofá individual...

-Bien... ¿y desde cuando se conocen? -preguntó mi papá  
-Hace casi nueve meses señor -respondió Bella  
-Muy bien, pero no me digas señor dime Carlisle -le respondió mi padre  
-Sí Carlisle  
-y a mi dime Elizabeth -le dijo mi madrastra  
-ok Elizabeth...  
-Es sorprendente -dijo Elizabeth -Es la segunda novia que le conocemos a Edward, pero hay que admitirlo tú me caes mucho mejor que Caroline -pero que estaba diciendo, Caroline y yo técnicamente no fuimos nada  
-¿Caroline? -preguntó Bella  
-Sí, así se llamaba la ex novia de Edward, pero no te preocupes hija ella ya no vive aquí -respondió mi padre mientras miraba a mi madrastra un poco molesto  
-Ahh bueno -dijo Bella mientras sonreía  
-Y me imagino que tu estudias ¿verdad?-le preguntó mi papá.  
-Sí Carlisle, yo estudio en el colegio que queda a unas cuadras de aquí.  
-Que bien, dicen que es un buen instituto -dijo mi papá sonriendo.  
-Sí, es bueno -le dijo Bella  
-Carlisle ya nos debemos ir, recuerda que los chicos están solos -le dijo Elizabeth  
-Sí querida, bueno ha sido un gusto conocerla a usted Renee y a ti Bella, espero conocer a su esposo muy pronto-le dijo a Renee  
-Creo que sí lo conoce, es el jefe de policías -le dijo Renee  
-¿El jefe Swan?-preguntó papá.  
-Sí, el mismo.  
-Bueno entonces deberé conocerlo como consuegro, adiós cuídense, Edward... tú te quedas ¿verdad?-me preguntó  
-Sí papá, mas tarde voy.  
-Bien hijo, te veo luego.

Luego de que se fueron mi papá y Elizabeth, Bella y yo nos pusimos a ensayar...

-Bella...  
-Sí amor-me respondió  
-Tengo una nueva letra-le dije  
-¿Es buena?-me preguntó  
-Es decente -le conteste -Trae tu cuaderno para que la anotes

Bella fue a ver su cuaderno y la anotó...

_"Yo te aseguro y juro_  
_que voy a luchar por nuestro amor_  
_tú siempre me tendrás a tu lado_  
_sabes que no me importa_  
_lo que piensen los demás_  
_contigo me quiero casar_  
_llegar hasta viejitos_  
_hacer de tus sueños realidad_  
_romper el récord mas grande_  
_del amor que tengo, es verdad_  
_contigo me quiero quedar_  
_sabes que por ti haría esto y mucho mas"_

-Bien Bella esta parte la cantarás tú-le dije  
-ok dímela

_"Es tan difícil elegir o decidir_  
_entre personas que yo quiero_  
_pero aunque tuviera doble vida_  
_eres tu a quien prefiero_

_Si me tocaría elegir_  
_te elijo a ti, tan solo a ti_  
_porque eres tú a quien yo amo en realidad._

_Quiero que tú seas mi espacio_  
_y esconderme entre tus brazos_  
_quiero despertar_  
_con tus dulces besos y abrazos_  
_cuando estoy a tu lado_  
_solo tu me haces olvidar de mis fracasos_  
_sabes que te quiero a ti_  
_tan solo a ti_  
_tu naciste para mi_  
_y yo para ti_  
_sabes que por ti me muero_  
_sabes que por ti me muero_

_Si me tocaría elegir_  
_te elijo a ti, tan solo a ti_  
_porque eres tu a quien yo amo en realidad"_

-¿Que te pareció?-le pregunté  
-Esta hermosa-me respondió  
-La hice pensando en ti-le confesé  
-¿E-en serio? gracias -dijo sonrojada

La ensayamos por una hora mas y salimos al porche, nos quedamos de pie besándonos detrás de las plantas de Renee para que no nos viera nadie.

Nos besamos como nunca, ese beso me sabia gloria, no se como pero de repente metí de nuevo mi mano por debajo de la blusa de Bella, para tocarle el vientre, pensé que me rechazaría de nuevo, pero esta vez ella también metió su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y me empezó a tocar el pecho...

-Edward, creo que por hoy es suficiente, iremos poco a poco cada día, ¿te parece?-me preguntó  
-Como quieras Bella -le dije sonriendo

* * *

Tu eres lo mas bello que alguna ves pude mirar  
Si fue como un sueño lo que viví al verte cruzar  
Y mi corazón comenzó a latir cual nunca jamas

Cuando te vi también sentí lo mismo  
El tiempo se detuvo para mi  
Llego el amor sin pedir permiso  
Y desde entonces no puedo dormir  
Solo pensando en ti

Quiero  
Pasar mi vida entera a tu lado  
Y caminar contigo de la mano  
Tu amor es lo que he anhelado  
Y el regalo que Dios me ha dado

Quiero  
Pasar mi vida entera a tu lado  
Y convertir lo que he siempre soñado  
Mostrándonos amor sincero

eternamente enamorados

Hoy si suena el teléfono puedo volar por contestar  
Y cuando te miro no se que decir no se como hablar

Cuando te vi también sentí lo mismo  
El tiempo se detuvo para mi  
Llegó el amor sin pedir permiso  
y desde entonces no puedo dormir

**En el próximo capitulo**

-Bella...-me llamo mamá  
-si ma'  
-Si Edward te propusiera matrimonio... ¿que le dirías?  
-¿Por que lo dices?-le pregunté  
-solo curiosidad, ¿que le dirías?


End file.
